The Boys are Back and There's Going to be Trouble
by bookbabe68
Summary: It's Senior year at Gallagher. Cammie's back. And so are the blackthorne boys. And someone else from Cammie's past. With the Circle of Cavan-& Zach's mom- still after her will Cammie and Zammie survive?
1. Author's Note

**Note: I do not own any characters. All rights belong to Ally Carter. I only own the plot. This is my first fanfiction. I know people have done fanfictions with similar plotlines as this, but I thought it would be fun to try one myself. This takes place after the ****Only the Good Spy Young**** There will be some SPOILERS. Sentences in both **_**italics**_** and quotation marks " " are the thoughts of the person who's POV the story is in at that time. Mostly in Cammie's, Zach's and Josh's POV, but with Bex's, Liz's, Macey's, and Rachel's (aka Cammies' mom/headmistress of Gallagher), occasionally thrown in. DON'T READ story if you HAVEN'T READ the BOOK PLEASE review. Thnks **


	2. Chapter 1 I'm Back

The Boys are Back and There's Going to Be Trouble-Chapter 1-I'm Back

**Cammie's Pov**

I sneak back into the mansion, scared of the reactions of everybody when they find me. They must have spent the whole summer worrying about me. Especially my mom. She already lost my dad; she didn't need to worry about losing me too. But I needed to find answers, and try to stop them once and for all, and complete my dad's mission. Thinking about it, my mind flickers to Mr. Solomon, make that Mr. S. I wonder if he's up yet. I close the entrance to the passageway I just came through, and despite the fact that I'm the chameleon, and it's 1:12 in the morning, my mom comes running out of her office, worried. I don't really know why I'm surprised; she is a top spy after all. She spots me, and I see a hundred different emotions flash through her eyes. Shock, surprise, fear, anger, worry, sadness, and finally, happiness and joy. She run's over to me, tears in her eyes. "Cammie!" she exclaims, full on crying, and rushing over and hugging me so tightly I'm barely able to breathe. "Mom," I manage to gasp "too tight." "I'm sorry. Are you okay? I was so worried about you." She then seems to realize we should go into her office, so she doesn't wake up the staff. **(A/N it's a couple weeks before school starts for the year, so only the teachers are there)** We go into her office, and plop down on the couch. "I've missed you so much, we've been looking for you all summer." "I've missed you too Mom. Who's _we_?" "The Baxter's, Abby, the teacher's, Macey, Liz been's looking at the images from CIA, FBI, NSA, MI5, and MI6 satellites when she's been alone. _Zach._" I shiver a little mentally at the sound of his name. "Really they've all been looking for me the entire summer." "Well, not the entire summer, after a few week, Bex pointed out that it's a lost cause, that you're the chameleon, you're the product of 2 of the CIA's top agents, your aunt is one of the best secret service agents/spies, you've been trained and taught by the best there are, and you managed to trail your dad, one of the CIA's finest field operatives, through the mall as a kid without him noticing you and if you don't want to be found, you _weren't _going to be found. We stopped the full scale investigation, but we've still had a few of the teacher's, Abby, the Baxter's, Zach, Macey and Liz keeping an eye out just in case. But don't ever do that to us ever again kiddo, we were worried all summer." "I'm sorry Mom." "It's okay kiddo, I'm just happy you're here and safe." "So how is he?" My mom didn't need me to clarify who _he_ was. "He's woken up a few times, but only for a few hours at the most. He's getting better though. His bones are almost all healed. And he should only have a few scars. We didn't tell him about your little _mission_, but obviously he figured it out." "So is anyone else here besides you and the teachers." "Zach left a few days ago, it's safe for him to go back now, and apparently there was a little something Dr. Steve, Grant, and Jonas needed his help with. Macey and Liz went home, it would be too suspicious otherwise. Bex has been with her parents, helping them look for you from various locations whose names shall remained classified. Abby's had to go on a mission in Europe, but she looked for you in her free time." "Ok." "It's late kiddo, go get some rest." "Ok. Love you Mom. Goodnight." "'Night Kiddo. Love You." She smiles at me, and I close the door as softly as I can, and sneak up to my room. I collapse on my bed, too tired to change or brush my teeth.


	3. Chapter 2 Bone Crushing Hugs and Yelling

The Boys are Back and There's Going to be Trouble-Chapter 2-Bone Crushing Hugs and Yelling

**A/N Shout out pinkskates my first review EVER! remember if you want more chapters review**

**Cammie's POV**

I wake up with a start, breathing heavily. "_It's just a dream, it's just a dream. You're back at the mansion. You're safe,"_ I think to myself. I then hear footsteps at my door. "_Must be one of the teacher's keeping an eye on me"_ The door then bursts open, and I see Bex, Macey, and Liz standing there, looking very pissed off and happy at the same time. Liz runs over to me and pulls me into one of her bone crushing hugs that only happen when she's super excited, which is the only time she ever has enough strength to actually hurt people. Bex and Macey then ran over to me too. And squeezed me.

**Bex's POV**

"Too tight," Cammie wheezes, with the little breath she can draw. _"Oop's"_ I think. "Sorry Cam, we were just so WORRIED about you!" Liz exclaims. "Thanks guys, I missed you but what are you doing here, school doesn't start for another 4 days." "You're mom called and told us," Macey said. "Cammie I have a few question's for you." "Um. Okay, Bex, go." 'Well for one, why the BLOODY HELL did you not take me with you. I wanted to kick some Circle ass. And it's bloody stupid to spy on something like the Circle of Cavan without backup." Cammie chuckles a bit at the first part of what I said. Then she gets serious, sad look on her face. "I know it was dumb guys, it was just something I had to do alone. And I'm sorry for not telling you, you would have stopped me, and I NEEDED to do it." "We understand Cam," Macey says her voice breaking, "we just missed you like crazy, we're sisters, and we don't want anything bad to happen to you." "Macey, are you _crying_?" Liz questions. "No," Macey retorts back, "I just got over a cold, and something got in my eye." "Sure Mace," Cammie says sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Macey glares at her, and we all laugh.


	4. Chapter 3 Blackthorne's Back

The Boy's are Back and There's Going to be Trouble-Chapter 3-Blackthorne's Back

**Cammie's POV**

School's is starting again. Everyone's squealing, overjoyed after not seeing their friends the entire summer. I can hear people chattering in a half dozen different languages, not including English. The entire senior class is in our suite. Welcoming me back. "Cam, we were terrified." Eva Alvarez stated. "So, Cam, is it true you killed three of them and blew up their biggest base in the U.S.?" Tina questions. "No, Tina." I say with a sigh. Kim Lee looks at her watch, "The welcome back dinner is about to start. We should probably get going." We all tromp down to the Grand Hall, I look at the sign, as it always does for the welcome back dinner, it says English-American. We all sit down at our seats. The teacher's come in, and my mom walks up to the podium. "Women of the Gallagher Academy, who goes here?" We all stand and recite, "We are the sister's of Gillian." "Why do you come?" "To learn her skills, protect her sword, and guard her secret." "To what cause do you work for?" "For the cause of Justice and Light." "How long should you strive for?" "For all of the days of our lives." (**A/N sorry if it's not completely right. It's been a while since I read the first book.)** My mom continues with the announcements, and after she sit's down, we all begin to eat. There's lasagna, and crème brule for desert, one of my favorites. After dinner, we're dismissed. The seniors stay up for a little longer in our common room, and then we all go back to our rooms to go to bed, per orders from Professor Buckingham. At breakfast the next morning, my mom goes up to the podium. "Ladies of Gallagher, I have a very important announcement. As some of you may remember, 2 years ago 15 boys from the Blackthorne Institute for Boys came here for a semester as an exchange program. And last year there was some very disturbing information found out that deeply affected the safety of one of our students. And there were some very dangerous events that occurred to that same student last semester. Due to the success of the previous exchange, and the events of last year, 30 members from the Blackthorne Institute will be coming back, but for the whole year. There will be some new faces, as some of the boys coming did not participate in the last exchange, and of course, due to new students there. And this time some of these boys will be 7th graders. They should be arriving later today. So there will be no classes for the day." Everyone started squealing and cheering. All I could think about was Zach. After breakfast was over, and we all left the Grand Hall, whom should I see but the Blackthorne boys, carrying duffel bags, backpacks, and suitcases. Bex and Liz get huge grins on their faces when they see Grant and Jonas. Grant winks and shoots his fingers at Bex, clicking his tongue like all the "cool" "hot guys" do in movies. Bex just shoots a death glare at him, and Grants smile changes into one of sheer terror. Jonas and Liz can't stop staring at each other, as if there the latest and greatest new computer that's not even for sale to the general public yet. "_Aw, computer nerd love."_ I think to myself. But then I catch sight of the only boy I really want to see, and our eyes lock. Zach walks over to me drops his bags on the ground, and before I know what's happening, he's saying, "Gallagher Girl, I was so worried," and we kiss. We break away from each other and just hug each other. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Grant starting to hoot and whistle, until Bex elbows him in the side and stomps on his foot. His face contorts in pain, and starts hopping on one leg in pain. I giggle, and Zach turns around to see what I'm laughing at, and starts laughing. He then glances at Bex, and she just gives him a look that says "Who else would of done it?" He then starts laughing even harder, and Liz and Jonas _finally_ stop staring at each other to see what has Zach laughing so hard, and then start cracking up at Grant. We all finally calm are selves down, and Grant stops hopping around in pain and glares at all of us. Suddenly I see another boy coming in, one I never would have expected to see as a Blackthorne boy, _never_.


	5. Chapter 4 Josh is a Blackthorne Boy?

The Boy's are Back and There's Going to be Trouble-Chapter 4- Josh is a Blackthorne boy? And at my school?

Recap of Chapter 3: _Suddenly I see another boy coming in, one I never would have expected to see as a Blackthorne boy, never._

**Cammie's POV**

My mouth gapes open, "J-Josh? What are you doing here?" "I'm a Blackthorne Boy now Cammie."

**Josh's POV**

"But how?" Cammie exclaims. "I remembered who you really were, and so I went here. You're mom said I had 2 options, I could have more tea, or I could go to Blackthorne. So I chose Blackthorne. It was the perfect excuse to get out of Roseville. So here I am. Now that I know you're secret, I was thinking we could get maybe back together." Cammie looks shocked. "Josh, what about DeeDee?" I shrugged, "We broke up. So it doesn't matter." "Josh I'm sorry I'm with somebody else." "I really, really like you Cammie. I might even love you. I know what I'm about to say isn't me, but why can't you break up?" "Josh, I'm not going to dump him for you. I know the reason we broke up was because I'm a spy and you were a civilian, but we just can't get back together because now you're a spy in training too. I'm sorry, but he and I have been through too much together and, well you did make me really happy once, but now he's the one who makes me happy. I'm sorry, I'm not breaking up with him." I start to whine, "But Cammie, I was your boyfriend before he was."

**Zach's POV**

Jimmy is starting to really piss me off. He's lucky I've managed to keep calm enough to not break his arm off, and use it to hit him. "She said no, and she means no. Got it." I say. He jumps a little bit then looks to Cammie's side. I guess he forgot I was here as soon as he saw Cammie. I don't really blame him about that, I mean she is totally awesome "You can't say whom she can and can't date. She can dump you for me if she wants to," he says with a glare. He obviously doesn't remember the little chat Grant, Jonas, and I had with him on the way here "So what I was still her first boyfriend." I hear Bex, Grant, Jonas, Liz, and Macey muttering together under their breaths in German about how if Josh doesn't shut up soon he's going to be knocked out on the floor with some broken bones. I smile, not a bad idea. "Listen asshole, if you want to keep that arm, I would recommend shutting up now. But if you enjoy getting your butt kick, then just keep on saying what you're saying. Do you not remember the little talk we had on the way here? That if you do not want to cross me. Especially if it involves you pressuring, or upsetting Cammie, because if you do, you're going to end up in the infirmary." I notice Cammie glaring at me, and Josh notices this too, and grins, happy that she's mad at me. But he's not trained yet, and doesn't see the admiration and happiness in her eyes that's directed towards me, even if the rest of her face says otherwise. Now go unpack, and you better hope that Cammie would be upset about me beating you up, because if she isn't, there isn't anything stopping me." He walks off in a huff, but before he does he looks at Cammie one last time. "I won't stop trying to get back." "Go, NOW. Because I know Bex would like it if I beat you up," Grant tells him. He scurries off. Everyone's been out of the hall for a while. We all start laughing afterwards, and Cammie kisses me on the cheek. "Don't beat him up yet, at least give him a chance to let him learn a couple day's worth of self-defense in P&E. And see if he listen's to you. If he doesn't, then you can beat him up. But do it in P&E so you won't get in trouble." "Way to delay the fun." She laughs. Macey then exclaims, "Go unpack already." "Wait are you guys roommates with him?" Liz asks. "Unfortunately," Grant replies, "why?" Bex, Liz, Macey, and Gallagher Girl pull a few bugs and cameras out of their pockets. Of course they carry them around with them. "We want to see what happens with Josh. And you can turn them on and off, no need to crush them." Cammie adds.


	6. Chapter 5 COC

The Boys are Back and There is Going to be Trouble-Chapter 5- COC

**Cammie's POV**

I walk out of the P&E barn with my roommates, Zach, Grant and Jonas. The rest of the senior's and the juniors are filing out too. Josh was covered in bruises, and had a black eye. We've been in school for almost a month and a half and Josh had gotten a lot better, he was up to the 8th grade level in most of his classes and the 11th grade level in P&E. He was in COW with us though.. Suddenly I hear the whirl of helicopters and look up. People are rappelling down, dressed in black, and I see one woman who I hoped I would never see again, unless it ended with her dead. Everyone realizes what's going on and gets into fighting positions. My mom and some other staff members come running out, scared. The COC members land and everyone starts throwing kicks and punches and slapping napotine patches onto the COC's forehead. Some of the girls closer to the barn run back to get the bows and arrows. There are about 70 COC members in total, "_this should be easy,"_ I think. Suddenly I see Zach's mom heading towards me. She has the same eyes as her son, but whereas Zach looks at me with caring, she looks at me with anger. Someone grabs me from behind. I elbow them from behind, stomp on their foot, and they loose their grip on me. I then turn around and knock the man out. It's been a couple minutes, so naturally there are only about 5 guys left who are still conscious and able to fight. Zach finishes knocking out the guy he was fighting, and then sees his mother coming towards me. All of the COC members are knocked out besides her, and my mom and roommates stand next to and behind me. Zach scream's "Mom NO!" and runs towards her and tackles her to the ground. "What dear, you aren't happy to see your mother?" she mockingly asks, and then she punches him so hard he falls to the ground, nose gushing blood. As soon as I see what she did to him, instinct and rage take over, and I rush towards her. Before I can get towards her she runs away and escapes, taking off. I then run to Zach. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, I've definitely had worse." "Good." As I stand up I realize I'm shaking. My mom comes towards me and hugs me. "Kiddo, it's okay. You're safe. Girls stick napotine patches on them and tie them up. I'll get some of the security guards to help you and watch them, just in case. Oh, and remove any weapons they might have on them. I'll let the guards and some of the teacher's start, I want all of you involved in the fight to go to the infirmary and get checked out. Patricia," she calls turning to Professor Buckingham, "please go and help out at the infirmary, otherwise it could take a while for the nurse to get through all of the kids. I'm going to call Langley and have them come get this mess cleaned up. Please do not worry students, everything's fine." "Yes Mrs. Morgan," they reply, though I can see the fear on many of their faces. I almost forget about the rest of the senior's and the juniors. We start on our way to the infirmary.

**Zach's POV**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Cammie asks me at dinner that night. "Gallagher Girl, I told you, I'm fine. I'm Goode." I tell her, smirking at her. "Stop smirking," she tells me, whacking me lightly on the arm. "You know you love it," I reply. She's trying not to smile now. "No I don't," she lies. "You're lying," I tell her. "I would ask how you know but let me guess 'Spy'?" "Yup."


	7. Chapter 6 We tell Josh about the COC

The Boys are Back and There's Going to be Trouble-Chapter 6-We tell Josh about the COC

**Macey's POV**

We're all walking around after dinner, and Josh runs up to us. "Wait was that about?" "What was what about?" Jonas asks. "The fighting today. What was going on?"

**Zach's POV**

"I'll explain. After P&E, the group that was attacking was called the Circle of Cavan. We should probably go back to the beginning of Gallagher to explain that. Since you're new and all, I'll go slowly, and try to make it as simple as possible, think you can keep up Jimmy." I smirk after I see his facial expression when I call him that. "It's Josh. You're the genius here, so how do you not know that by now Zach." He retorts. "Oh, I know your name. I just choose not to call you it. It's more fun that way. So back to the history of Gallagher. Ioseph Cavan was the man who first tried to assassinate Lincoln. He's the one they never teach you about in school. It was at a ball here. Gillian Gallagher, the founder of the school, which also happens to be the mansion where she grew up, slayed him with his own sword before he could assassinate Lincoln." I point at the sword. "Ioseph Cavan had a group of followers called the Circle of Cavan. They are a terrorist organization. They want profit and power. They are almost always double agents. They are large enough to be enough of a threat, but small enough to be able to not be caught. They are known to have been behind 5 assassinations, strong encouragers of 3 wars, and sold the true identities of dozen of undercover agents to hostile governments. "Wait" Cammie said, "Can we go to the infirmary. I've seen Mr. Solomon a few times, but he's always been asleep, and my mom says he started waking up every once in a while when I was gone, I want to see if he's awake, he might be better at explaining the rest." "Kay, I guess we're going to see Joe."

**Cammie's POV**

We all crept into the infirmary. Mr. Solomon's eyes fluttered open. Bex, Liz, Macey and I ran towards him. "Mr. S, you're awake." Liz exclaimed. "It would appear that way Ms. Sutton," he said with a smile. He smiled at everyone else in turn. "Ms. Baxter, Ms. McHenry, Mr. Goode, Mr. Newman, Mr. Anderson." He seemed relieved when he saw me, fairly unharmed. "Cammie." "Hi Mr. Solomon," I said walking over to hug him. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, I didn't get a concussion for once." Everyone except Josh chuckled a bit when I said that, of course he didn't get it. "Wait how many times have you had a concussion." "At least 4 times by this point." "Wow." "Mr. S, we were hoping you could tell Josh more about the C. O.C." Macey said. "We already told him about Gilly and the assassination attempt." Jonas added. I saw sadness and pain flash through Mr. Solomon's eyes. "Yes, Mr. Abrams I can tell you about the Circle. Now pay attention, it's important. I was recruited when I was at Blackthorne-" "Wait if they recruit at a spy school, then why does everyone think they're bad?" Bex rolled her eyes. "Weren't you bloody listening earlier? The circle is mostly made of double agents. They recruit at Blackthorne, the recruits from Blackthorne go on to work at places like CIA, NSA, MI6, etc. and they work as double agents, feeding them information that they get from the people there." "Yes, Ms. Baxter is correct, now if I may continue. As I was saying, I was recruited at Blackthorne. I soon realized who and what the Circle actually is. I eventually went on to the CIA. Cammie's father," Mr. Solomon cautiously glanced at me, just in case I started crying or something, I just looked at him as if to say, "go on". "Cammie's father and I were roommates. He started hearing me have nightmares, and after some odd nightmares, he became suspicious. He started spying on me, and discovered I was part of the Circle. Eventually, he confronted me about it, and I told him everything. We decided to take down the Circle if it was the last thing we do." I started tearing up a little at this point; I couldn't help it, because my dad died trying to take them down. Zach grabbed my hand at this point and gave it a little squeeze; Josh saw this and slightly recoiled. "Her father and I worked for years, this mission started when we were 23. The director of the CIA warned us not to take it on. We didn't listen to him, and began doing it secretly. Eventually the director became suspicious of it. Matthew Morgan and I were set to go to Greece together, but the Director became suspicious and put me on desk duty. Matthew went by himself. He never made contact with someone he was supposed to. We followed backup plans; he never went to the safe house. We searched for weeks; eventually the entire CIA was helping us. We couldn't find him." I was full blown sobbing by this point. My roommates, Zach, Jonas, Grant, and Mr. Solomon were all trying to comfort me. Well Jonas and Grant were _trying_ to comfort me. Josh was just staring, unsure what to do. Mr. Solomon continued more softly now, "We were the closest to bringing down the Circle, ever. They think Cammie knows something, which her father told her something that is very important to the Circle, and they want her for that.

**Josh's POV**

Wow. This is intense. Something from this afternoon popped up in my head. When Zach was running toward that woman who was trying to harm Cammie he had screamed "Mom." Was it his mom? Just to be sure, I decided to ask, after all I could have heard him wrong or something. I was just so freaked out. "Zach?" "Yes, Jimmy?" I rolled my eyes but decided to let it go for now. "Do you know that woman who was trying to get Cammie this afternoon?" His dropped his voice, and he seemed ashamed, "Yes." I've only known Zach for a couple of weeks, but he doesn't seem like the type of guy who is ashamed of stuff. "How?" He mumbled something unintelligible. Cammie leaned toward him and squeezed his shoulder. He spoke again louder this time, "I said, she's my mother." Disdain and hatred crept into his words as he said "mother.""She's your _mom_?" "YES!" he yelled, and then stalked out of the room, muttering in Japanese. Cammie, Grant, and Jonas ran out after him. Bex looked like she wanted to kill me, and she probably would have to, if Headmistress Morgan hadn't walked in that moment. "What happened with Zachary? He seemed like he wanted to kill someone." "I know _I _want to kill someone." Bex said, glancing at me, I gulped, I was scared now. "Rebecca! Why would you say something like that?" "I would apologize but I'm not sorry. This bloody idiot here" with another glance at me "had to go and remind Cam that her boyfriend's mother is bloody evil and wants to bloody kidnap her." Macey was standing glaring at me, and Liz scurried off somewhere. "Oh Joe, you're awake." Mrs. Morgan exclaimed, "I hoped the kids didn't disturb you." "No Rachel, I woke up right when they got here. There's no way they would make a noise walking into a room if they didn't want to. They are trained after all." "Of course. So how did you get to the subject of _you-know-who?_" she said noticing Zach, Cammie, and Grant walking back into the room. "He was telling Josh about the Circle mom." "OK." "Mom, I was thinking you might like to read this." She handed an old book to her mother." "What is it?" I asked. "It's my dad's journal. A copy of the code is inside Mom." "Thank you sweetheart. Now get to bed it's late. All of you"


	8. Chapter 7 In Town

The Boys are Back and There's Going to be Trouble-Chapter7-In Town

**Cammie's POV**

We were sitting at breakfast a couple weeks later, when my mom walked up to the podium. "Attention students, today you will be allowed to go into town. You may walk or use the Gallagher Academy vans. There will be extra agents scattered throughout town, in case of an emergency. Make sure you all have panic buttons with you at all times. And you must be with at least one other classmate at all times. These rules are to keep you safe. You do not have to wear your uniform. You are allowed to begin leaving the grounds at ten thirty." I was happy to get out of the mansion, my dad's birthday was in a few days and maybe a trip to town would distract me from that.

**Josh's POV**

When I heard the announcement I was excited but a little worried. What if I ran into one of my friends? There'd be hell. I mean they knew I got shipped off to "military" school after getting into that huge fight with my parents over the pharmacy, but they'd _freak_ if they saw me with Gallagher Girls. I opted to walk to town with the other seniors, and in particular _Cammie_, Zach was glaring at me when he saw me creep closer to Cammie walking to town. I decided to back away, I might just be a year behind them in P&E but I'm not taking any chances.

**Cammie's POV**

I notice Josh trying to walk closer to me on the way to town, and Zach shooting death glares in his direction and muttering some very colorful words under his breath in German. Josh backed away. I laid my hand on Zach's arm, trying to calm him down. I groaned, these shoes were killing me, let me rephrase that considering the family business, the shoes were painful. "What's wrong Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked, concern in his voice. "These shoes are super painful," I said glaring at Macey. She was the one, after all, who forced me into them. "Why can't expensive boots be comfortable, or better yet why couldn't I wear a pair of my shoes?" Macey just gave me a look "Gotta keep up the cover, Cam. People think we're rich snobs, so we have to wear expensive things." Now _I _was the one muttering curse words under my breath, but in Farsi. We were in town now. Zach told me "Calm down, Gallagher Girl." Two women overheard and shot us the "Gallagher Glare." Liz then noticed something, and said some words that sounded very odd coming out of her mouth. Bex and I glanced over to where she was looking "Bloody hell, look who's here." It was _Dillon_. Josh noticed this and started mouthing swear words under his breath, forgetting we could all read lips. Dillon noticed us and sauntered over, "Well if it isn't the Gallagher Girls. They let their precious little darlings out on the town for the day. Be careful, don't touch any of us townies, our bad taste, and poorness might rub off on you." Bex looked like she was ready to kill him, and she probably would have too, if Grant hadn't noticed the look on her face and grabbed her. "Shut up man." Zach said, shooting him a glare. That's when Dillon finally noticed the guys. His gaze looked us over and his eyes landed on Josh. "Hey man what are you doing back?" "Oh," Macey replied haughtily, "their teacher's figure it would be good for them to spend some time in the company of Gallagher Girls. We're more responsible then they are." "Responsible?" Dillon asked, incredulous, "I've bet none of you have ever worked a day in your life. Right Josh." "I'm not getting in the middle of this, if I get in trouble at school, my parents are going to kill me." "Whatever," Dillon said, turning his glare on me, "as I was saying, you're not responsible. I bet your daddy bought you that purse," he said, fingering it. I became upset at the word daddy, but I kept my cover "Hand's off the purse, its limited edition Gucci." I said snatching my purse away and flipping my hair. "Why?" Dillon taunted, "If I ruin it, you precious daddy can just buy you another one." I felt a flash of sadness at the name, and it must have shown on my face, "What does your daddy not love you anymore? Is that why he shipped you off to boarding school?" I'm usually good about hiding my emotions, but so close to my dad's birthday, I couldn't. Tears started to run down my face. Zach noticed this, and stepped up to Dillon. "Shut up man. I'm warning you. If you say one more thing to her, I'm going to snap your arm off. Got it?" "Go ahead try. I bet I can beat you up in 3 seconds flat." Dillon was being way too cocky. "Hey, Zach can I try instead. I want to see how he feels about getting beat by I girl. " Dillon scoffed, "Yeah right I like to see you try." Zach smiled, "Go ahead." "Okay. But you might have to go easy on me. I'm not really used to defending myself, my bodyguard usually does it for me." This would be perfect. Dillon would be shocked when he saw what I could do. "Okay, let's start." He charged towards me, I sidestepped, and nothing happened, he ran past me. He turned around, and I elbowed him in the gut. His fist went towards my face, but I caught it and twisted it back over his wrist, I heard a crack. Dillon cried out in pain. I then kicked him, and he fell to the ground. Everyone else just started laughing. "I warned you not to touch my bag. You're just lucky I went easy on you."


	9. Chapter 8 I Love You

The Boy's are Back and There's Going to be Trouble-Chapter 8-I Love You

**Cammie's POV**

I'm sitting here eating dinner that same night. Everyone's heard about what happened in town, and the entire senior table is laughing. Josh glances in my direction,"Hey Cammie, can I talk to you after dinner?" I'm confused, but I've had 5 years of Culture & Assimilation lessons with Madame Dabney, so I'm not going to be rude, "Um, okay." Zach shoots him a glare, I just squeeze his hand. Suddenly, Liz shrieks, "In your face Jonas." Macey is curious, "What happened?" Liz smiles smugly, "I beat Jonas's record for hacking into the CIA database." Jonas isn't that much of a sore loser, he just smiles. Grant starts crowing "Aw, nerd love." Bex just stares at him for a second, then shoves his face into is food. Pretty soon there's a food fight going on, until Madame Dabney comes over to out table and threatens us with a 5000-word essay on why food is for eating not throwing at each other if we don't stop. After the mess is cleaned up, and my mom makes announcements, we all file off to do whatever before bed. Josh and I go to talk right by my favorite passageway in the library. "So, Zach's mother is trying to kidnap you?" "Yes. Why do you want to know?" "How are you still with him, his mother is trying to kidnap you." "It's not that simple. It's not his fault." Josh is getting a bit frustrated now. "It's not his fault, but still. I love you Cammie." I'm getting kind of mad now and shocked. After I recover I start talking again. "Josh I'm sorry. I really really like him. Relationships in the spy world aren't simple. Honestly Josh, part of the reason I fell for you was because you were normal. Yes it was also because you were sweet and smart, but part of it was because I saw what my mom had to go through when she lost my dad, and I didn't want to risk having to go through that. I still don't. I'm a spy, my entire life, I've been trained to try and not let my emotions get in the way of anything. Ever. All children of spies are taught that in our world, the most dangerous things aren't bad guys and weapons. The most dangerous thing is developing strong feelings for someone. That becoming romantically involved with someone could literally put the world in danger. And if I've observed, and been taught all that, developing feelings for someone is a big deal. So it doesn't matter who or what his mother is, what matters is how I feel about him. Then Josh just goes and _kisses_ me. I shove him off me, "What the hell?" I then turn around, _Zach_. He looks at me with hurt in his eyes then turns around and stalks away.

**Zach's POV**

"_WTF? How could she do that to me?_" I hear footsteps behind me. "Zach, Zach. Please stop." I stop and turn around. "What the hell was that? How could you do that to me?" "It wasn't my fault he kissed me!" "That's the most cliché line ever. Why should I believe you?" "I love you." I'm not sure if I heard her right. 'What?" "I said, I love you." I then realize I love her too. She turns around and starts to walk away. "Wait. I love you too." She stops. I grab her, turn her around, and kiss her. We wrap our arms around each other. We're interrupted by Grant, who is whistling. We pull away. "How long have you been there?" "Long enough." I go over and smack him. Cammie starts giggling. Grant just starts rubbing his head and shoots me a look as if to say, "What was that for?" I shoot him one back that says, "What do you think it was for, you moron?" "I'm going to bed, goodnight." "Good night"


	10. Chapter 9 The Aftermath of I Love You

The Boys are Back and There's Going to be Trouble-Chapter 9-The Aftermath of "I Love You"

**Cammie's POV**

I go into my room with a goofy smile on my face. My roommates are sitting on their beds, and start smiling when they see me. Macey looks up from her magazine, "What's with the smile?" "Nothing," I reply, blushing. "It's not nothing, and you know it. Now tell us before I inject you with the truth serum." I stare at Liz, shocked that she _threatened_ me. I then start to tell them, I've seen what Liz's truth serum can do, and it's not pretty. "I love Zach, and I told him." They start shrieking, "Tell us _everything_." I tell them about the little talk with Josh after dinner. When I get to the part with the kissing incident. Bex, Macey and Liz looked shocked. I get too the part when I'm confronting Zach. "I told him Josh kissed me, and Zach asked me 'That's the most cliché line ever. Why should I believe you?' and I told him he should believe me because I love him. I started to walk away then he told me he loved me too and we kissed." They all start to "Aww." I continue, "Then we got interrupted by Grant whistling." Bex looks angry, "I am going to bloody kill Grant. And Josh too if he ever almost breaks you and Zach up again." My lips quirk into a smile, "Can I watch when you kill Grant? And record it?" "Sure."

**Zach's POV**

We're listening to the girls' conversation; yes we bugged their room. When he hears Liz created a truth serum Jonas looks shocked "She made me a truth serum and she didn't tell me?" Grant and Jonas shoot Jimmy a glare when they hear about the kissing thing. Grant pales when he hears Bex plotting to kill him, and so does Jimmy when she hears Bex's threat.

**Bex's POV**

I smack Grant at breakfast. "What was that for?" "You know what it's for." He pouts, "I knew you were going to hurt me, but did you have to do it so early in the morning." "It's not that ear-" realization dawns on me, "you BUGGED our room? Now I'm really going to bloody kill you. Emphasis on the _bloody_." Oops, too loud, Cam's mom is coming over.

**Rachel's POV**

I walk over to the kids' table. "Cammie, Rebecca, Elizabeth, Macey, Zachary, Grant, and Jonas, my office now." I give it another thought, "Joshua too." They all settle into the chairs and couch in the office. "Rebecca, you know you don't threaten to kill your classmate. And please tell me why you threatened too in the first place." "Mom, they bugged our rooms." "How did you find out." "Grant said he knew Bex was going to hurt him." "Boys I am very disappointed in you. It is wrong to bug your friends room. And if you're going to bug someone's room, you're not supposed to say anything to give it away. Dismissed. Cammie hang back." She pauses. "Do you want to do something tomorrow kiddo, just the 2 of us?" "Yeah mom."

She smiles, and then goes to join her friends.


	11. Chapter 10 Happy Birthday Daddy

The Boys are Back and There's Going to be Trouble-Chapter 10-Happy Birthday Daddy

**Cammie's POV**

Today was my dad's birthday. My friends knew that. Lucky for me, by now they knew not to overcompensate and just act like today was any other normal day at school. (Normal being a term I use loseley since nothing's ever really "normal" here unless we're on a code red, and that's just a trick, since we still have explosives hidden away in the labs and weapons hidden away in the P&E barn). The plan was for my mom and I to just to hang out tonight, and watch movies or something. Since tonight was a Sunday, I had dinner with my mom anyway. I convinced her to order in instead of cook, since I actually wanted to live to finish school. **(A/N for those of you who might not remember, Cammie's mom cooking is horrible and if you didn't remember, then you might want to reread the books)** Zach walked me to my mom's office, and pecked me on the lips before he left. I tried really hard to stop blushing before my mom saw me. "Hey kiddo, I got a pizza with everything on it, and ice cream. Mocha fudge. And a jumbo bag of M&M's of course. I smiled, for once I wouldn't be sick after Sunday night dinner. We just sat on the couch pigging out and watching spy movies. We used to love to watch spy movies as a family and make fun of Hollywood's warped idea of a spies life and that every second of a mission was exciting and dangerous. When we saw the parts with the family, I started tearing up. "It's okay kiddo."

**A/N I know it's short, I just felt like I should have something in there about Cam's dad's b-day.**


	12. Chapter 11 He's Just that Goode

The Boys are Back and There's Going to be Trouble-Chapter 11-He's Just that Good(e)

**Cammie's POV**

After I left my mom's office, the tears really started falling. I don't want to face my roommates right now, so I'm going to one of my favorite secret passageways. When I get there, whom should I see but Zach. "How'd you know I was going to be here?" He flashed me his famous smirk, "I'm just that Good(e)." Through my tears, I try to suppress a laugh at his cockiness and play on words. He just holds me. "It 's okay Gallagher Girl," I hug him back. We kiss, "I love you. You're the best," he smirks, oops. "Don't let it go to your head." "A little too late for that," I sigh. He wipes away the left over tears on my cheeks, "I just miss him so much." "I know. I'll walk you to you're room." "Thanks," we get to my room, "good night Blackthorne Boy." "Night, Gallagher Girl." He kisses me; it goes on for a little bit, until we hear the door open, "Oops," Bex smiles, "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." I shoot a glare at her before the door closes. "Well, night." "Night."


	13. Author's Note 2

**I'm kind of stuck where I should go next with the plot line, so if you have any ideas, tell me.**


	14. Chapter 12

The Boys are Back and There's Going to be Trouble Chapter 12

**A/N sorry I haven't written/updated in a while writer's block (and homework) suck**

**A/N pretend this starts in 2010, you'll figure out why later in the chapter**

**Cammie's POV**

We're at breakfast the next morning. My mom goes up to the podium. "Good morning ladies. I have an announcement. Mr. S is well enough to be out of bed, and will be resuming the position of Covert Operations instructor, beginning tomorrow. Furthermore, the sublevels are now accessible again, so cove-ops classes will be held there." The grand hall erupts in French. The entire senior cove-ops class is freaking out. The rest of the day passes by in a blur and Bex and I are practically bouncing with excitement and anxiousness when we go to bed. The next morning I don't even remember getting ready, and it takes all my discipline to pay attention in my classes before cove-ops. Bex, Grant, Zach and I hurry to the elevator after Culture & Assimilation (Grant and Zach still find that class stupid, even though by this point they know better than to say it in front of Gallagher Girls), and wait for the glass to glow warm underneath our hands. In addition to the retinal scans and DNA samples we needed to get to Sublevel 2, there is also a full body scan and vocal recognition required to gain access to sublevel 3. I learn Grant, like Bex, is scared of needles. Zach practically wets himself laughing when he finds out Grant is scared of needles. Mr. Solomon is there to meet us when we step out of the elevator. When everyone is there, Mr. Solomon starts walking, "Pay attention to where we're going, after today if you don't know where to go and get lost, it's not my problem." While Sublevel 1 looks futuristic and Sublevel 2 looks it's the same age as the mansion, Sublevel 3 looks like a modern school, only without the lockers and cafeteria, and much, much bigger. We all walk into a classroom. Mr. Solomon starts on his lecture right away, "Covers, ladies and gentlemen, one of the most important things a field agent has. One slip up can lead to deaths and tragedy." Bex rolls her eyes. Solomon of course, sees this, "Ms. Baxter, covers may be one of the first things you learn here, but this lesson will be far more in depth than any other you may have had on covers. Ladies and gentlemen, you will be given covers today, and you must be in them for the next week. All of your classmates will know you are in covers, but only the senior cove-ops students will have covers of your own and know the specifics of your cover. Your other classmates will just know your names and appearance. The teachers will also know your covers This will be far more challenging, because these covers will be the complete and utter opposites of you, and you must be in your covers 24/7. One minor slip up, and you fail. You will have the rest of the day to prepare, but staring tomorrow, you must be your covers completely. Good luck." I scan over my folder, and then take a look at everyone else's.

**Cameron Morgan**

**Name: Gabriella Cassandra Greyson**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: May 5, 1993**

**Hair Color: dark brown w/ auburn highlights**

**Eye Color: turquoise with gold flecks**

**Height: 5' 10''**

**Boyfriend: None**

**Friends: Gwen Wilston (Tina Walters), Annabelle Claytor (Kim Lee), Camilla Trace (Bex Baxter), Joshua Abrams ("Friend w/ benefits") **

**Likes/Loves: flirting with boys, shopping, breaking the rules, makeovers, shoes, clothes, gossiping, working out, flirting with guys, being the center of attention, being complimented, being in charge, being admired, dancing, partying, being the center of attention, bossing people around, jewelry, designer clothes, texting, listening to music, being given gifts, being snarky, mani/pedis, flirting, skiing**

**Dislikes/Hates: being ignored, being told what to do, not looking great at all times, giving gifts, getting in trouble, wearing the same outfit more than once, not being the prettiest girl in the room, feeling weak, eating sugar, eating fat**

**Personality: superficial, shallow, assertive, blunt, bossy, conceited, flirtatious, confident, smart, sassy, cunning**

**General Description: Gabriella is not a one-guy at a time type of girl; she prefers to have 2 or more guys at once. She is an aspiring model/actress. She acts like a good girl around authority figures, and is a straight -A student. While not around authority figures, she is a party girl, and mean and snarky. She is a queen bee, and is the leader of her crowd. She demands the best of everything. She only wears expensive things, and refuses to wear anything but designer clothing. Gabriella is spoiled, and her family is very, very wealthy. All the girls want to be her, and all the guys want to be with her. She instantly captivates anyone she meets, and though she is sweet at first, if she doesn't like someone she soon turns mean. No one wants to get on her bad side, because she can destroy anybody in a second. Gabriella often relies on her looks and flirting to get what she wants from guys.**

I couldn't believe this, I was pretty much a spoiled, bratty, bitchy SLUT. I was a stereotypical Gallagher Girl. I became aware of someone reading over my shoulder, Zach. He growled as he read who my friends were, or probably more specifically, as he read Josh's name and our relationship. "I can't believe this." Grant turned around "What can't you believe?" Zach just pointed to my cover. Bex and Grant looked over it, and started laughing as they saw whose name was listed under "friends" and the description that came after his name. Zach just glared at Bex and punched Grant in the arm. "Dude, what part of this is funny?" Realization dawned over Bex and I. Bex got a mischievous grin on her face. "Zachary, are you _jealous_?" "No." "Sure your not." **(A/N that last quote was sarcasm) **I started giggling a little bit. Zach turned at glared at me, "What?" "I just find it hilarious that you find the need to be jealous. It's just a cover." He visibly relaxed a little, but I could tell he wasn't completely o.k. I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry. I made it clear that I don't like him that way and that I prefer you." Grant started to make kissy faces, I shot him a look that could kill (and will, as soon as Dr. Fibs perfects his looks-can-kill technology.


	15. Chapter 13

The Boys are Back and There's Going to be Trouble-Chapter 13

**Cammie's POV**

The rest of the week passed by in a blur until Cove-Ops on Friday. Mr. S walked into the room and immediately started talking. "Congrats. You all passed. I have an announcement to make. This past week was just a preparation. You now have a mission to go on. A real mission. There is a very dangerous drug and arms dealer. Your mission is to take him and his team down. You will be receiving different covers, these will be slightly less challenging to maintain, since they are not your complete oppossittes, and it is harder to lie to people you care about. You will be accompanied by the entire senior class. You will be going to New York pretending to be seniors on a class winter break trip. You leave Monday, good luck." He passed out our new covers and information on the target.

**Cammie Morgan**

**Name: Maggie Wilson**

**Age: 18**

**Hair Color: Brown w/ auburn and blonde highlights**

**Eye Color: green-gray**

**Boyfriend: Trent Fleeton (Zachary Goode)**

**Friends: May Northon (Rebecca Baxter), Priscilla Lowes (Macey McHenry), Stella Crane (Elizabeth Sutton), Jake Treel (Grant Newman), Rick Clays (Jonas Anderson)**

**Favorite color(s): purple, pink **

**Likes/Interests: mystery novels, skiing, snow tubing, snowboarding, chick flicks, shopping, hanging out with friends, writing, listening to music, running, dancing**

**Dislikes: cooking, mean people, sluts, being lazy, tennis, gossiping**

**Target: Avery Wheaton**

**Age: 22**

**Wanted for: selling illegal drugs and arms to criminal organizations and gangs**

**Job: Broadway tech crew**

**Height: 5' 11'**

**Hair color: dirty blonde**

**Eye color: brown **

**Likes: pretty girls, dancing, going to clubs, gambling**

I couldn't wait. I was going on my first _official_ mission.


	16. Chapter 14

The Boys are Back and There's Going to be Trouble Chapter 14

**(A/N I will show the other's covers in this chapter, minus Liz &Macey. You'll figure out why later. The covers won't be as detailed, because it's almost 10 at night as I'm writing this and I'm too lazy/tired to think of all the details.)**

**Josh's POV**

Wow. I couldn't believe this; I was going on a mission. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I jumped a bit. Jonas looked at me, "You've been here for almost 3 months, how does a sudden knocking make you jump?" Grant got up to get the door, when it suddenly slammed open. I saw Bex and Cammie standing there. "How did you open the door? It was locked." Bex rolled her eyes, "You need to spend more time in the bloody library. There's an entire section dedicated to picking locks." Cammie added, "Her parents gave her a lock picking kit for Christmas one year, and my mom gave me the lock picking kit she used when she was at Gallagher a few weeks before 7th grade started." "So, why are you here?" I asked. Zach replied for them, "Let me guess. Macey going crazy packing." Cammie nodded, "I swear, Macey McHenry packing for you, picking out an outfit for you, and doing hair and makeup should be a new torture/interrogation tactic. They'd break within a few minutes." "It can't be that bad."

**Zach's POV**

Cammie just stared at Jimmy. "You're effin crazy. 'It can't be that bad.' It's not that bad, it's horrible." Grant just rolled his eyes, "Someone's a little overdramatic." She shoot him a death glare, "You try dancing in the heels I had on at the ball while wearing a floor length strapless dress and your hair lacquered with so much hairspray it gives you a headache." I start to speak, "And don't forget about your-," she jumps on me and covers my mouth with her hand before I can say another word. She leans down and whispers in my ear, "One more word and your cover will have to be adjusted to explain a broken arm." I stop. She jumps off. I start to speak, "How about we look over each other's covers." They all nod. Cammie grins, "Let's make this fun. Afterwards we test everyone on everyone else's covers, and who ever wins gets some leftovers from the kitchen. And no I will not show you where the secret passageway is, if you want to know where it is find it yourself." We all pass around the covers one by one.

**Rebecca Baxter**

**Name: May Northon**

**Age: 17 & ½**

**Hair Color: Caramel w/ light brown highlights**

**Eye Color: Amber**

**Favorite Color: turquoise**

**Grant Newman**

**Name: Jake Treel**

**Age: 17 & ¾**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Green**

**Favorite Activity: Basketball**

**Jonas Anderson**

**Name: Rick Clays**

**Age: 18**

**Hair Color: Red**

**Eye Color: Gray**

**Favorite Activity: Flirting**

I couldn't help it; I cracked up laughing when I saw what Jonas's favorite activity was supposed to be

**Josh Abrams**

**Name: Spencer Madselle**

**Age: 17**

**Hair Color: Light Blonde**

**Eye Color: Light Brown**

**Favorite Activity: reading**

I then got mine back.

**Zachary Goode**

**Name: Trent Fleeton**

**Age: 18**

**Hair Color: Light Brown**

**Eye Color: green-blue**

**Favorite Activity: Hanging out with his girlfriend (Maggie Wilson)**

We then all quizzed each other, Bex won. We all knew all the answers, but Bex was faster then any of us. I'm guessing she had caffeine today. Cammie went out of the room and crept back in a few minutes later with a bunch of cookies. She decided we should just all get snacks, if she was going to the kitchen anyway. After we finished Cammie and Bex got up at the exact same time. "'We better go, Macey is probably going to kill us if we don't try on _something_. If I know Macey, she'll have us packing all weekend, so see you on Monday." They left. I sighed, "Let's just pack now and spare ourselves the trouble later." We got up, got out every single piece of non uniform clothing we had, and put it in our suitcases. Jimmy actually said something smart for once "I'm assuming we're going to Broadway, since that where the guy works during the day and all, so maybe we should pack something a little nicer." I looked at him, shocked. "Wow. You just said something useful. Maybe you're not quite as dumb as you look."


	17. Chapter 15

The Boys are Back and There's Going to be Trouble

**Cammie's POV**

I was sleeping, when I suddenly heard Liz's voice in my ear, "Cammie, get up." I just groaned and threw my pillow at her. "Cam, get up we're going on a mission today. In New York. With _Zach_! I opened my eyes and sat up, and then glared at Liz, "It's only 7:30 am. We're not leaving until 10." "But we still have to dye are hair, get dressed, and eat breakfast." I got up and got dressed in a Macey approved outfit of dark wash jeans, a long sleeved cowl neck gray sweater, with a dark purple belt and a pair of purple knit uggs. Bex was in a black and turquoise striped sweater dress with tights and black flats with ruffles on them. Liz was in a green sweater with jeans and converse, and Macey was in expensive Italian leather boots, leggings, and a long red sweater. The four of us then grabbed our hair dye and contacts and went down to the boys room, knowing they would have no idea what to do and hoping we could get some pics of them getting their hair dyed. We knocked on the boy's door, we were right. Macey rolled her eyes and pointed at the bathroom, "Line up, now." Josh looked at us, "What are you doing?" Macey rolled her eyes, "What do you think we're doing? We're dying your hair for you so it actually comes out the right color." I walked over to Zach, "Sink. Now." He handed me the hair dye. I started working, and soon his hair was a few shades lighter than usual. I looked around, Grants blonde hair was now the color of calligraphy ink, Jonas's black hair was now red, which resulted in a few jokes, and Josh's brown hair was now a very light blonde. Macey then went over to their suitcases, grabbed some clothes and tossed them to the guys, "Change. Now. If you're not changed by the time we come back down, Bex, Cam, and I will kick your asses." Zach smirked, "Don't you mean _May_, and _Maggie_, _Priscilla_?" I glared, "It's too early in the morning for you to be taunting us, _Trent_." "It's 8:30." "Exactly." We went back up to our room and dyed our hair. Macey's black hair was now curly platinum; Bex now had stick straight caramel and light brown locks, Liz was now a brunette, and I know had auburn highlights. We went back downstairs and grabbed breakfast. Belgian waffles, yum. The boys came in just as we sat down. My roommates and I decided to just split a big bowl of fruit and huge stack of waffles, covered in warm maple syrup. I poured myself a glass of orange juice. After we finished eating, Mr. Solomon walked up to the senior table, "Ladies and gentlemen, you will have chaperones on this trip. They will be Agents Abigail Cameron and myself. I will be called Mr. Strand, and Agent Cameron will be called Ms. Kinsey. Our covers say we are the teachers that planned this trip. Understood?" Once we all nodded he told us to go get our bags and be at the vans in 15 minutes. 10 minutes later, I was running down the stairs with the rest of the senior girls. Macey was excited. She had finally started Cove-Ops, so this was her first mission for school. We got to the vans, and I saw Abby standing there. I dropped my bag and hugged her. "Hey kiddo." "Hey." Just then my mom walked up, "Hello Abby." "Rachel." "Please stay out of trouble." I started to smile, "Are you telling me or Abby?" "Both of you." I hugged my mom. "Bye Mom. Love you." "Love you too kiddo." She handed me an iPhone in a pink and purple case, with the letters 'M' and 'W' in glittery silver script. "For your cover. Everyone else will be getting various phones also. Yours has all your friends numbers already in them.' "Thanks. Bye." She smiled and walked away. Mr. Solomon and Abby walked to the front of the group. "Everyone listen up. We will be taking a private jet to New York. Taxis will then be taking us to our hotel, where you will receive your room assignments." They then passed out phones to everyone. It was a short van ride. The private jet was amazing. Grant was making dumb ass comments almost entire ride until I chucked some fruit at him. "Shut up Jake. Eat the fruit, it might help you gain a few brain cells." We landed soon after that. The hotel was amazing. There was a high ceiling and the lobby was beautifully decorated. "Mr. Strand" and "Ms. Kinsey" walked to check in desk and got our keys. They then started calling out names and telling them their rooms, then giving them their keys. "May", "Priscilla", and "Stella" and I were in a room together. With "Trent", "Jake"," Rick" and "Spencer" in the room across from us. Once we all had our room keys, Abby called us to attention. "Listen up. No guys in girl's rooms, and vice versa after 9:30 at night or before 11:00 am. And there must be more than 2 people in the room, If we catch you in the room of someone of the opposite gender, before 11, after 9;30 and/or with only 2 people you will not be allowed to go out during free time. And there will be one of us here to watch you. No drugs or alcohol at any times. If you are caught partaking in drugs or alcohol, you will be sent straight home. Understood?" "Yes." "Good. Now go get unpacked. And be down in nicer clothes at 4:30 we will be going to Broadway, then dinner. And nicer clothes do not include jeans, t-shirts, or sneakers of any kind. Boots are acceptable." We went up to our rooms. They were amazing. We were in a suite. There were 2 rooms with 2 queen size beds, and a main room with a big screen TV. And the bathroom was _huge_, with a Jacuzzi tub and a separate shower. Macey insisted on doing everyone's hair and make up. I was forced into a pair of really uncomfortable heels, a silky long sleeved dress, and tights. Which wasn't so bad compared to the undergarment incident I had 2 years ago. The worst was my makeup and hair; it took Macey 30 minutes just to do my hair. We went downstairs, and the guys gaped at us. Then Zach glared at them and walked over to me, "You look great." I blushed a bit, "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." He kissed my cheek. I blushed even more. Grant started making kissy noises. I was now the color of a tomato. Bex went over and hit him. "Really May, you had to do that?" "Yes Jake, I did. Now shut the hell up." The play and dinner were both amazing. We all caught taxi's back to the hotel. Before we went to our room Abby announced, "Lights out by midnight. Mr. Strand and I will be checking rooms at 12:30. " We all went up to our rooms. Before I could reach my room though, Zach grabbed my hand and pulled me into the stairwell, and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him back. After a few minutes of kissing with no break, we both felt someone watching us. We jumped apart, and saw someone with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Someone that looked just a few years older than us. It was our target. I glanced at Zach out of the corner of my eye, and knew he knew who it was. We both blushed, and ducked out of the stairwell. "Good night, Trent." "'Night Maggie." He pecked me on the lips, and we went back into our respective rooms. "I gathered the girls near me, and I mouthed, "I saw our target. I think he's staying here. But it's weird I saw him in the stairwell. Who uses the stairwell to get to the 15th floor?" Macey smiled, "And what were _you doing_ in the stairwell?" I turned red, "Not the point, Mace!"


	18. Chapter 16

The Boys are Back and There's Going to be Trouble Chapter 16

**A/N there is a poll on my profile, please go to my profile and vote!**

**Zach's POV**

We woke up at 7:00 and went down to the breakfast buffet. I got a plate stacked high with food. It wasn't as good as Gallaghers, but normal kids don't get this type of food all the time, and would take a lot of

it. Just then Bex and Macey came, practically dragging Cammie into the room. She was glaring, "I hate you. Why the hell did you feel the need to wake me up at 7:00 on vaction?" She walked over to the coffee

machine and poured herself a mug. Then dumped about 5 sugar packets in it. She plopped down at our table. Bex, Macey, and Liz joined her. Josh looked shocked, "Someone's not a morning person." "Shut the hell up

Spencer, or you'll be having my fist for breakfast." She was a good spy, tired and pissed as hell and still in cover. I laughed at her words. I just pushed her coffee towards her, "Drink your coffee, it will make you fell

better." She took a huge gulp, then smiled. "I'm better now." "Good, want to go ice skating later?" "Sure. But the girls and I are going to Fifth Avenue first. So it may not be until mid afternoon." "That's okay. The guys

and I can watch a basketball game in our room. HD TV is awesome." Grant started dancing in his seat. "B-ball in HD. I'm in." Jonas piped up, "Good. Now shut up and stop dancing. You look like an idiot." Macey

started to speak, "You mean more of an idiot than usual." Bex and Cam gave her hi-fives, "Nice one, Priscilla." The game was awesome. Everyone else decided to invite themselves along to ice skating though. Solomon

and Abby passed out comms units before we left, just in case. Cam and I started just skating around the rink, holding hands. Then we saw our target sitting out the concessions stand. We skated over to our friends,

and went over. We got hot chocolate, so we wouldn't look suspicious. Cam stuck some whipped cream on my nose, I wiped it off, then stuck some of my whipped cream on her cheek. I whispered, "Why'd you do

that?" in her ear. "It's a couply thing to do, he's looking at us." Afterwards we went back to our hotel to talk. Liz started speaking, "So he was looking at our table. That means he most likely was looking at one of the

girls. I can hack in to the cameras and check." After a few minutes, she smiled triumphantly, "Got it! It looked like his gaze was directed towards Maggie" I growled a bit. "Relax, he saw me last night remember. He

probably just found it weird we happened to be at the same place." Cammie grinned, "I have a plan. We go to that club he goes to. 'May' starts talking to him. She can sweet talk anyone into anything. She lures him

to a more secluded spot, knocks him out and brings him to a meeting spot. She gets all weapons and trackers off him, and ties him up. We get info out of him, call up Mr. Strand and Ms. Kinsey, and mission

completed." She said most of this in code, and Latin. We nodded. "And what happens if he was looking at you because he thinks your hot?" Macey starts speaking, "you 2 fake break up, in front of him or not your

choice. Us girls go to the club, Maggie acts depressed. He asks her what's wrong, guys like him tend to act really emotional if they think a girl is hot and they want to get with her. She tells him she doesn't usually do

the type of thing she's about to do but she's tipsy and asks him if he wants to escort her back to her hotel room. He says yes, and Maggie does what she said "May" could do." "Essentially, either "May" or I will be

honeypots." I guess she's telling Jimmy this, he looks confused. "What's a honeypot?" "It's a female operative using their looks to get information. The practical definition is anyone with cleavage." We snuck out to the

club that night. Cam looked good. She was in a tight pair of jeans, high heeled boots, and a long tank top with a bright belt.

**Cammie's POV**

The club was loud, and everyone was dancing. We joined right in. After a few minuts, the target was spotted, and Bex danced her way over to him, smiling brightly. Zach and I got drinks at the bar and sat

down. All the girls were glaring at me. I guess no matter his hair or eye color, Zach Goode was hot. We started dancing again. I then went to the bathroom. When I was walking back, "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne was

on. A girl walked up to Zach and started mouthing the words while dancing pressed up right against him. He kept backing away, but she just kept moving towards him. I walked up over to them and tapped her on the

shoulder. "Excuse me, slut, what the hell do you think you're doing?" "Well right now, I'm agreeing with the lyrics of this song, especially when it comes to your boyfriend. He's too hot to be dating _you._" I started to

get pissed, but she's lucky I didn't hit her. "Listen, I'm going to be civilized about this. Please get away from my boyfriend, if you don't, well you _don't_want to find out what happens if you don't. Get it?" "I'm not scared

of you." "You know what, you're not worth my time. Bye. " Zach followed me, "You're hot when you're defensive and angry." I rolled my eyes and smiled a bit, "So I must have been the hottest I've ever been back

there." He just smirked at me, and kissed me. I broke away after a few minutes, smiling. I saw the girl who had been flirting with him before and just gave her a little wave. He looked behind me and tried not to

laugh. He then got a somewhat pissed look at her face, "That dude is staring at you." "Calm down." I then kissed him again, then glanced at my phone, 2 am. "We better go." We rounded up everyone else. Jonas had

a hand mark on his face, Liz asked him, "Rick, what happened?" "I think I should find a new hobby." Macey slipped into sarcasm, "No. Really?" We snuck back into our rooms, "Everyone know the new plan right?"


	19. Chapter 17

The Boys are Back and There's Going to be Trouble Chapter 17

**A/N poll on my profile please go 2 my profile and vote! I can't finish chapter 18 until I get enough cotes. Seriously I can't, I have a general plot down for the next few chapters, but I can't decide how to make Josh act! so if u want more story please vote if u don't have a profile here and can't vote in the poll, please go look the poll and options and tell me what u think in a message or review  
><strong>

**Cammie's POV**

We got back into our room. We then slept until 10 when the phone in our room rang; it was a wake up call. We got up, got dressed, and went downstairs. Mr. Solomon and Abby were down there already. Mr. Solomon

clapped his hands to get our attention, "Today ladies and gentlemen, we will be going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Be back down here at 11, and have your phones with you, in case of emergency. Afterwards,

we will be going to see Ground Zero." The museum was actually pretty amazing. Zach held my hand at Ground Zero. We were all tired when we got back to the hotel. Abby told us to wait before we went to our rooms,

"Students, we rented a conference room here, and tomorrow we will have a team building exercise. Be at breakfast by 9:30." About half of us groaned at having to be up before 10:30 on vacation. The conference

room Solomon and Abby rented was private and soundproof. We actually had a debriefing. Liz volunteered what we discovered yesterday, "We think our target wants to make a move on Maggie." We were speaking in

code but we still were using our cover names, just in case. Zach still didn't look too happy about this information. Mr. Solomon leans in, "What makes you think this?" "Well, we all went ice skating yesterday, and we

noticed the target there. He was looking at our table, and when I hacked into the security video later, we saw his gaze directed towards Maggie. We thought it was because he saw her at the hotel the night before, but

we were at the club last night," Mr. Solomon and Abby frowned at his, "because we had information that said he would be there, which he was, and when May was flirting with him to try and get info out of him, he was

ignoring May and looking at Maggie." Abby nodded, "Interesting. Okay. So now what?" Tina spoke up, "We could discover the rest of his team, and try to get more information from them. And Maggie could try to get

more information out of target." Anna glanced at her, "How are we supposed to do that?" Josh spoke up, "Use their weaknesses against them." Macey snorted, "That's obvious. It's one of the most basic things in

getting what you want out of a target. The question is _how_ we use their weaknesses against them." Kim Lee spoke up, "We could always drug them with truth serum." Bex shook her head, "No way. Truth serum can

get answers, but they can be vague and you won't always get what you want. You don't want to know what happened when we drugged Townsend last year." I gasped, "Bex, no one knew about that, how did _you_ slip

up." Bex looked guilty, "Wow. I'm getting rusty." Abby tried to look disapproving, "Girls, you don't drug a teacher unknowingly. That's illegal." Courtney spoke up, "Ms. Kinsey, not to get involved in this, but most of the

stuff we learn how to do is illegal." Abby sighed, "You're right." She now let her amusement at us drugging Townsend show, "Do you happen to have videos of what happened when Townsend was drugged?" Liz

shrugged, "It should be in the Gallagher Academy security files." I spoke up, "We don't know about truth serum. The one we drugged Townsend with was a new kind Liz created, and she put 5 to 6 times the

recommended amount in." Solomon started to speak, "So how about we use truth serum as a last resort, so the students on the cove-ops track will have more chances to work on interrogation skills. And we will only

put in the correct amount of truth serum, and if we use it, it will be a kind already approved." We nodded. Abby passed us slips of evapopaper, this is will you will bring the captured people, Mr. Strand, myself, and a

few of you will be there to help check the captured for weapons and tie them up. We will start tomorrow. Stella and Rick, please start researching the people." Liz looked smug, "One step ahead. I started researching

when we got this assignment." Abby nodded, "Good. Report anything new. You are all dismissed. Except for Maggie, Priscilla, May, Trent, Spencer, and Jake." We stayed behind. "Maggie, given the known weaknesses

of the target, you will have to become a honeypot." I nodded. "Priscilla and May, could you please help Maggie with this." I spoke up, "I know how to be a honeypot." Abby acknowledged this, "You do know how to be

a honeypot, but this target is slightly challenging than I feel you are capable of on your own, and Priscilla and May have more experience with sweet talking. Your specialty is more in the lines of hiding and spying to

get information, not actually directly confronting the informant." Well, you couldn't argue with that. It was true. Wait a minute they wouldn't know that unless, "You saw the tapes from second semester sophomore

year, didn't you?" Zach smirked at the memory, I hit him. He glanced at me, "You are going to seriously injure me one day, and then you'll regret hitting me." "I don't think I will. Besides, I thought you were the best

and could never get himself into a situation that resulted in serious injuries." He glared at me a bit, I just sweetly smiled back at him. Abby just smiled, "Definitely related to me.", she muttered under her breath. She

spoke up again, "We might have seen the tapes. We were going through all of them since you started here to try and figure out which passageway you used." Solomon leaned forward, "Back to business. Bottom line,

before you can honeypot, Ms. Wilson, you and Mr. Fleeton will need to stage a breakup. It is best if you do it in front of the target. Do it at the club. Then, Ms. Wilson, go and begin honeypotting the target, until you

leave the club, then when you are close to the planned meeting spot, stick him with a napotine patch." "Okay." Solomon continued, "There will be CIA agents at the club posing as bartender and as members of the

crowd, should any trouble should ensue." Abby added one more thing, "Almost his entire team should be at the club with him in a few nights, as look outs because this is one of their biggest exchanges." Just then

Abby's phone beeped, "It looks like all of his male associates are suckers for a pretty face. His female associates main job is to recruit anyone who looks tough and strong. All of his associates try to distract anyone

who they think may be spying on him. His female associates are just pretty faces. The target is sexist, but his female associates seem to be bubbleheads that don't care. They essentially only care about being

admired. This is bad for them, but very good for us. I am now emailing the information to all of your classmates," seeing our worried expressions, she continued, "Don't worry, all your computers and phone and email

accounts are protected by the NSA and CIA. You are dismissed." We went to our rooms and checked our emails. I looked through the pictures of his team and I saw the girl who had been flirting with Zach the other

night. I showed the screen to my roommates, "Well, that explains the flirting." We spent the next few days doing touristy things as a group. During free time Bex and Macey taught me how to flirt and sweet talk. Then

came the night where we went to the club. I took a deep breath. Zach and I danced for a little bit, then we suddenly started shouting at each other. "Screw you, Trent! I can't believe you!" "Oh you can't believe me. If

anyone's unbelievable in this relationship in this relationship, its you , you, you, bitch!" "I don't have to take that crap from you. We're over! Good luck finding someone willing to date you you pigheaded bastard!"

"Fine!" "Fine!" Zach went over and started dancing with the same girl who was flirting with him the other night. I went over to my friends, they talked to me a little bit, saying how annoying and bad he was. I was

talking about how I didn't even know why I dated him in the first place. I then went to the bar, and took a seat right next to the target. He turned to me, "Wow. That was some fight." I glared at him, "I rather not talk

about it, if you don't mind." "Sure." We turned back to our drinks. A few minutes later, he turned back to me, "I'm not sure if I introduced myself, I'm Avery." He stuck out his hand, I shook it. "I'm Maggie." "Hey were

you here the other night?" "Yeah." He asked me where I was from. "Virginia. Class trip." "Cool." "What hotel are you at?" I told him. "Oh, did I see you last week, in the stairwell?" "I think so." He leaned closer,

"Personally, whatever your boyfriend did to make you so pissed, I think he was an idiot." I smiled a bit, "_Ex_-boyfriend," I corrected, "and thanks. You're not too bad." He raised an eyebrow, "Is that a compliment?" I

acted a bit blasé, "Maybe. You figure it out." I then went back to my drink. He spoke again, "A bit hard to get, I like it." I could hear him, I'm pretty sure he meant for me to. "Whatever." The song switched just then, it

was "Animal." "I love this song." He spoke again, "Me too, want to dance? Show your ex what he's missing?" "I like the way you think. Sure." We got up and started dancing. He tried to grind with me, I turned around.

"I am not the type of girl who grinds with someone she just met." He smiled, "You don't take crap from anyone, do you?" "No way. And I'm the type of girl who makes her own rules. Well, when there isn't anyone who

can punish me around. So you better remember that." "I will." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Macey giving me a thumb up, I guess my flirting was going well. We kept dancing for a few more songs. I noticed my

classmates luring away members of his team. I noticed a bit of concern in his eyes, but it was only there for a second. After a little while, we went back to the bar. I twirled a piece of hair around my finger, "Wow. I

can't believe I stayed with my boyfriend after seeing you. You're much hotter than he is." I learned complimenting guys and stroking their ego was essential to flirting with guys like the target. "Obsession" by Sky

Ferreira came on. I grabbed Avery's hand, "Come on Avery, I love this song." After we finished dancing, I checked my phone, "Shoot. I should get back to the hotel soon, I usually wouldn't ask someone this, but

you're the hottest guy I've ever seen, so I will. Do you want to escort me back to my room?" I winked at him. "Sure, let's go." We walked out, I clutched his arm. I led him to a side street, then leaned in and kissed

him, as I doing this, I slapped a napotine patch on his neck. I then pushed a few bricks, and we were in the spot where we were supposed to bring the people we captured. I walked in and the secret door closed. Abby

was there to meet me. "I got him." "Good." We patted him down for weapons and trackers, and took away 2 rifles, and a swiss army knife. Solomon then tied him to a chair super tightly, and we cuffed his hands and

feet with new CIA cuffs that were impossible to escape. Abby and I took him to a separate room, and then woke him up. Abby was only there for when things got desperate. He blinked, "Maggie? Where are we?" "Oh

where we are doesn't really matter. I just want to ask you a few questions." "Why? And who's this?" Abby stepped up, "You don't need to know my real name. All you need to know is I'm here in case Maggie needs

help with the interrogation." "Interrogation? What does she mean?" "We're interrogating you. Because we want to know all about your little _business_." "What business? And what you want to know about me that

requires an interrogation to get answers?" I laughed, "Don't try to deny your business. I know you're really a drugs and arms dealer. And I want to know the details." He still looked confused, "How do you know about

that?" I rolled my eyes, "You're stupid. I'm not some normal girl. I'm a spy in training.. And after we get answers from you, you will be imprisoned by the CIA." He started to struggle, "Not if I can escape first." "Idiot.

You are tied up tightly and bound by cuffs that are impossible to get out of. Now please start answering questions. Let's start with a simple one, "Whom are you selling to?" He stayed silent, "oh, you're staying silent.

I'll ask again, who are you selling to?" Still no answer, "Who are you selling to?" I walked to him, and gave him puppy dog eyes, "Please tell me whom you are selling to." He still didn't answer, but I could tell having a

pretty girl begging him was weakening him. I leaned over him, so a little bit of my cleavage was showing, "Please answer the questions." He still didn't answer, "Oh, too bad. Because you really are hot, and I might

have even kissed you some more if you were cooperating, so sucks for you. But if you answer the question, I may still kiss you. I promise." He cracked. "Okay, I'm selling to robbers and snipers. And some gangs and

terrorists." "And the drugs?" "Mostly kids." "Good. And where do you get your products from?" "I have people who smuggle the drugs from South America. The guns are black market." "Good thanks." "What about my

kiss?" "I wasn't planning on kissing you again. The first time was bad enough." Abby smiled, "Good job squirt. I'll go call Langley." She walked out. Right after the door slammed shut, it opened again. It was Zach.

"You finished?" "Yeah, it was easy how about you?" "It was easy, everyone knows idiots are the easiest to interrogate." "Yeah well, he wasn't as smart as he liked to think." Avery spoke up, "I'm still here." "I'm

perfectly aware of that, I'm trained to notice everything. You were supposed to hear my last comment." "Wait, so why are you speaking to him? I thought you 2 had a fight." Zach turned to him, "Have you been

ingesting the drugs you've been selling? You are really slow. We're _spies_. We had to fight to keep our cover." Just then a man I vaguely remember seeing at Langley when I went there for questioning came in. "All

finished?" "Yup, take him away." Zach and I walked out. Solomon was there to meet us, everyone else was done too. All the criminals were being taken away. "Good job ladies and gentlemen, you all successfully

interrogated your subjects without needing help. You all receive A's."


	20. Chapter 18

The Boys are Back and There's Going to be Trouble Chapter 18

**Zach's POV**

We dropped our bags on the floor of our room. I grabbed the box of shampoo we all got on the way back to get rid of the hair dye, and went to take a shower. I got out and got dressed, and the second I opened the

door and walked out, Grant sprinted inside and shut the door. I looked at Jonas, "What was that about?" "He was hopping around the entire time you were in the shower. I don't think he realized he should have gone

when we got in here." I shrugged and took out my contacts. "For someone who's supposed to be a certified genius, Grant sure is dumb." Grant walked out just then, "Hey! I heard that." "So, it's true you are a full on

idiot half the time." He threw a punch at me, I ducked and threw a punch of my own. Soon we were full on fighting. Jonas was frozen, until I flipped Grant over. "Well, I think that takes care of our P&E practice for the

rest of the week." "Yup." Jimmy walks in just then. "Where have you been? We got back 15 minutes and 28 seconds ago," Jonas asks. Jimmy shrugs, "Walking around some. Seeing if I could spy on the girls." I start

laughing, "Wow. You may be fitting in more when it comes to spying, but you are still totally clueless. The girls would have known you were there. Especially Cammie and Bex. They grew up in the spy life, they've

been taught spy skills since they could walk and talk. They make games out of that stuff. During the entire winter break last year, they had a competition of who could spot the most people tailing them." Jimmy gaped

at me, "Have you been stalking them or something?" "It's not stalking when you're a spy. And if you're going to spy on people here, everyone knows you use the secret passageways." "Where are they?" "Find them

yourself. It will be good for your training. You may be getting better, but you seriously need fieldwork practice. Even Jonas had to practice fieldwork, and we all know he would kill himself in the field." Jonas nodded,

"Probably true. There's a 1 in 1000 chance that I would be able to survive in the field for more than 12 hours." Grant piped up, "And if you ever try to spy on them again, I'll kill you." Jonas spoke up again, "Dude, if

you kill him, we're going to get suspended. And I think Bex will take care of killing him if the need arises." Jimmy didn't seem to care, "Whatever." I tossed a box of shampoo at him, "Here. Get the dye out of your hair.

If you don't soon, the chemicals will seep into your head and make you even more messed up than you are now." Jimmy mumbled "Shut the hell up," and a colorful insult in Japanese. "Wow. You actually absorbed

something through that thick skull of yours." Grant said in Arabic. Jimmy shot back another insult in Farsi. It had something to do with all of us being idiots and him not being the one with the thick skull. He then went

into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later with his normal hair color. He then walked towards the door, and as he went past, I heard him say something under his breath in French about getting Cammie

back. I went to the door and blocked it, "Where do you think you're going?" He rolled his eyes, "To get Cammie back, because I'm obviously the better choice." "If you're the better choice, then why did she choose

me?" "Because, she hasn't figured out that I'm better than you yet." "What makes you think that?" "Um, because I'm better looking and work harder than you. And because I have known her longer." I started to get

pissed, "Dude, when are you going to get it? Just because you're a spy now, it doesn't mean Cam will magically get back together with you." Jimmy than threw a punch at me. I ducked. He managed to get in a hit

though the second time he threw his fist. He's getting better, but still not as good as me. We started fighting, and I heard the door burst open. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice the girls. Cammie starts shouting as

us to stop fighting, and Bex and Grant have just started intently watching us fight. Bex gets out her camera. I notice Cammie coming toward us. She flips Jimmy over. "STOP FIGHTING!" Jimmy ignores her, he jumps

back up and Cammie jumps out of the way. He starts throwing punches towards me. Gallagher Girl steps toward us, and he accidently knocks her to the floor. She screams, "Ouch. What the hell was that for Josh?"

Jimmy looks freaked, "Sorry. I'm so so sorry. I was aiming for Zach." He reaches his hand for her, and she takes it, but the second she does she squeezes his hand really hard, I can hear cracks, and yanks him to the

ground. "You've gotten a lot better at fighting Josh. But you are super gullible. Bad trait for a spy." Bex laughs, then turns to us. "So, boys, up for a movie night Saturday night? Liz can get any movie we want. We

were thinking spy movie." Grant automatically starts nodding his head like a lovesick eager puppy. Jonas answers for us, "Sure we'll be there." "Great." Cam speaks up again, "Tell the rest of the guys in your grade,

my mom said the seniors could do anything we wanted Saturday night as a reward for successfully completing our first real mission, provided it's within the safety of the mansion. And no one gets injured _too_ badly."

Grant started whining, "Why a movie? It's so boring." Cammie smiled, "We all figured it would be nice to act like normal teens for once, and Anna Fetterman suggested a movie. She said she and her boyfriend and

friends have movie nights all the time back home." I nod, "Okay. But why didn't you ask the guys?" Macey smiled," Because we all know the guys will agree with us eventually."

**Cammie's POV**

All the girls of the senior class were busy rearranging the chairs and sofas in our _huge_ common room so we all had great views of the big screen HD TV, or bringing in beanbag chairs, pillows, and blankets from their

rooms. We had a few old, unused bookcases with candy covering their shelves scattered around the room, and Bex and I went to the kitchen to get popcorn, nachos, and sodas. We walked back, and went into the

room. We put bowls of popcorn and the nachos on a few different tables around the room, and put the soda in the back corner. The boys began filing in. When we were all settled, we started arguing over the movies.

We decided to have a coin toss, heads for the _Miss Congeniality_ movies, and tails for _James Bond_. Not that a lot of the girls didn't like _James_ _Bond_, we just wanted to see _Miss Congeniality_ really badly. And in Macey's

case, part of the reason was she wanted to see if the guys could last through both _Miss Congeniality_ movies. It was heads. The boys started groaning until we pointed out the agent was undercover at a _beauty _

_pageant_, which involved a _swimsuit_ competition. May be sexist and degrading to have to resort to appealing to boys hormones to get them to shut up, but well, it got them to _shut up. _The movie was pretty good. Zach

sat next to me, and I started leaning against him. When he started staring during the swimsuit part, I threw some of my popcorn at him. He smiled sheepishly at me, and I just grinned. Who would of thought to see a

day when Zach Goode looked embarrassed. He tossed a junior mint at me, and I caught it in my mouth, then tossed a peanut M&M back at him, he stuck his tongue out and it landed, he then pulled his tongue back

into his mouth and started crunching on the M&M. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Josh staring a bit sadly and angrily at us. Even though he had turned into a jerk, I couldn't help but feel a little bit bad for him,

he had gone away from all he had known and been thrown into a dangerous life so he could try and get me back, and I didn't have feelings for him anymore, and was in a new relationship to boot. Zach put his arm

around me, and I melted into him. I got up and turned around to go get another soda, and I noticed Grant and Bex making out in the back. I sat back down and silently started shaking with laughter. Zach gave me an

odd look, and I jerked my thumb backwards towards were Grant and Bex were. I felt Zach turn his head, and start shaking also. Liz and Macey caught my eye and gave me looks that clearly said, "Looks like you're

not the only one with a boyfriend." The movie ended a couple minutes later, and we flipped the lights on. By now, everyone else had noticed Bex and Grant. Tina and Courtney started throwing pillows at them, but Bex

and Grant didn't respond. Eventually Zach and another guy went towards Grant, and Macey and I walked towards Bex, and we grabbed them and pulled them apart. Macey rolled her eyes at them, "If you ever decide

to do that again, get a room, don't do it in front of the entire senior class." After a few seconds of thinking, she turned towards Zach and me, "Same thing goes for you two." Macey and I then practically dragged Bex

back to our room, and sat her down on her bed. Liz started freaking out, but in a good way, "Tell us everything that happened. NOW!" Bex told us. I yawned afterwards, "Time for bed." We brushed our teeth, turned

off the lights and got into bed, since we already had our PJ's on from movie night. At 2:17, I suddenly woke up. I spotted a figure, and realized it was Zach. I sat straight up in bed, "What are you doing here? Because

as I recall, last time you showed up in my room in the middle of the night, it ended up with us going to Blackthorne, fighting the Circle and almost dying!" He winced slightly at the memory, then smiled a bit and held

out a ring. "Just wanted to give you this. Jonas woke me up in the middle of the night saying he figured out how to finish it. There's a laser in it. You just twist the stone to the right. There's also a needle in it laced

with the same chemicals that are in a napotine patch, you twist the stone to the left for that." I smiled and slipped the ring on, "Thanks. It's the perfect ring for a spy." I pecked him on the lips, " But Macey's going to

kill you. You know she doesn't like to be left out of anything involving accessories. Now go back to bed before my roommates wake up." He tiptoed out and I fell back into my pillows. I fell back asleep with a smile on

my face. "CAM! Wake up!" I blinked open my eyes and saw Liz standing above me, "What?" "You have to get up if you want to be at breakfast on time." I heaved a sigh and got out of bed and grabbed my uniform.

Macey looked me over when I stepped out of the bathroom, as always. As her eyes trailed over my hands, she got a confused expression on her face, "Hey. What's that ring from?" Despite my spy training, I blushed a

bit. Bex started smiling, "Or should we ask _who _that ring is from?" I rolled my eyes. "Let's go get food, are you going to sit next to your boyfriend Bex?" "He's not my boyfriend." "Tell that to everyone who saw you

two making out last night." I then realized something and started smirking, "I hope you have a nice chat with Tina." She glared at me, and we went to the Grand Hall. The second we sat down at our table, Tina

pounced on Bex, "So, Bex, my sources tell me that you and Grant are now an item." Grant started choking on his waffles. Bex just ignored Tina. Just then, Jonas gave Grant the Heimlich, and Grant's partially chewed

breakfast landed all over Tina's face. It took all of our willpower and concentration to not laugh.


	21. Chapter 19

The Boys are Back and There's Going to be Trouble Chapter 19

**Cammie's POV**

We were on in P&E later that day. Zach and I paired up, of course, and were getting into a pretty good rhythm of ducking and punching and kicking when the doors burst open. It was

the circle. Again. Everyone grabbed weapons. I grabbed a jump rope. And my mom thought Abby teaching me to temporarily paralyze a man with a jump rope as a kid was

irresponsible of her. I swished it out and attacked the man coming towards me. He fell and I picked up his gun. Circle members were getting knocked down one by one. There were

more than last time. I kept fighting, but I got a few bruises. Then I heard a gun shot. I felt an excruciating pain in my arm, fell down, felt another pain in my head and then the world

went black.

**Zach's POV**

We got the rest of the Circle knocked out and paralyzed. Except my mother, who escaped, _again_. I then saw something. It was Cammie, on the floor, bleeding. She had a hole in her

arm about the size and shape of a bullet. There was a bullet sticking out of her neck. **(A/N when someone gets shot, the bullet doesn't stay in the place where it entered **

**the body, it follows the bone until it hits the next bone, so if you get shot in the arm, it might end up coming out your neck. I know this b/c one of the teachers in **

**my school is a Vietnam war veteran and he told us about his Vietnam war days, and he told us the fact about bullets.)** She had bruises on her arms and legs. Her head was bleeding, and there was a bump already forming on it. I ran over to her, "Gallagher Girl. Cammie. Cam. Come on, wake up." I picked her up. Bex, Macey, Liz and Mrs. Morgan,

who I guess came in when the commotion started were already rushing over. They all looked scared. Headmistress Morgan started tearing up. "Zach, get her to the infirmary. Now."

We all ran to the infirmary. The doctor's grabbed her and took her directly to the operating section. Mrs. Morgan followed them. Before she opened the door, she turned back to us, "If

you stay here, please be in your rooms by a reasonable time and be in class tomorrow. Ignoring your lessons is not going to help anything." She slipped through the door. We all sat

down. Bex, Liz, and Macey looked _scared_. Around half an hour later, Mrs. Morgan came out of the room, "The bullet is out, but it looks like Cammie has another concussion and a

fractured arm. And she's currently in a coma. She is expected to become conscious again in a few days." They then wheeled Cammie out on a bed and wheeled her into another

room. The next few days were spent in kind of a daze. I was half out of it. During lunch 3 days later, someone walked over to the staff table. Mrs. Morgan got up and walked towards

our table. "Cammie's awake." Her roommates and I jumped out of our seats and started running down the hallways. I was the first one in Cammie's room. "Hey Gallagher Girl."

**Cammie's POV**

I had just woken up. And I have a concussion, _again_. If I get anymore I'll probably end up having brain damage. I suddenly heard footsteps, and someone saying, "Hey Gallagher

Girl." I looked up, "Zach." He walked towards me, and bent down so his face was level with mine. He reached out and stroked my face, "I was worried about you." I reached out and

grabbed his hand. We started leaning closer to each other, and our lips were about half an inch apart when I heard footsteps. Zach and I leaned away from each other, and I saw my

roommates standing in the doorway. I shot them a glare. Bex started speaking, "Just so you know, your mom should be here in approximately 5 seconds, so you and lover boy might

want to move away from each other." Zach glared at her, probably because her calling him "lover boy." He then started smirking, "Thanks for the warning, _Rebecca_." Just then my

mom came in. "How you feeling kiddo?" I smiled, "Well, I've been better, but I'm used to concussions by now." She passed me a big bag of m&m's. "Thanks. Perfect remedy." I tore it

open with my teeth and popped a handful in my mouth. I placed the bag on the table beside me. Liz took a laptop out of her backpack, "We brought you your laptop and some

DVDs." Macey tossed some clothes at me, "And your favorite PJs." "Thanks. You're the best." They ran up to me and hugged me. I started wheezing a bit, "Can't breathe." They all

stepped back, "Sorry." My mom spoke up, "Kids, be up in your rooms by 10:30 please." She walked out of the room. Just then Jonas, Grant and Josh came in. "Hey guys." I noticed

Grant had a black eye, "Grant, what happened?" "I learned to be more careful than usual with what you say around Bex when one of her friends is in a coma." I laughed, "Of course

only you could make Bex angry enough to hurt you when she's worried. She usually just blocks everything out." Josh smiled at me cautiously, "So how are you? I heard you had a

concussion. That must be scary." "Not really. I'm used to concussions by now. This is the fourth time I've had one." His mouth dropped open, "Four times, really?" Everyone else just

nodded. I glanced at my roommates, Zach, his roommates, and the door. My roommates got the message. Bex announced, "We should probably go now. Cammie needs her rest.

Come on boys." Grant and Jonas just followed Bex, Liz, and Macey. Josh stayed in the room. "I hope you feel better Cammie." "Thanks." Jonas came back into the room, "Josh, Zach

aren't you coming?" Zach told him he'd meet up with them. Josh walked out of the room, finally. I turned to Zach. He bent down, "So as I was saying earlier, I'm really happy that

you're better. I was half out of it the past few days." I grabbed his hand, and we leaned toward each other again. This time our lips touched without interruption. When we finally

pulled away from each other, I smiled and squeezed his hand, "I love you." "I love you too Gallagher Girl. Feel better, okay?" "Okay. I really should get to bed soon. Good night

Blackthorne Boy." "Good night Gallagher Girl." He kissed me on the forehead. "Sweet dreams." He crept out of my room and I flopped back on to my pillow, and went to sleep. An

alarm woke me up the next morning. I groaned and opened my eyes, trying to figure out where it was coming from. I saw an alarm clock on the table next to me, that's weird, I

know there wasn't one there last night. I pressed the snooze button. It wouldn't shut off. I pressed the snooze button about 5 more times. It wouldn't shut up. I just pulled out the

battery and the plug. Finally, quiet. I realized it was time for me to get dressed. Great, can't even make up for the sleep I missed. I sighed and got out of bed.

**A/N plot help please writer's block again. any suggestions r great**


	22. Chapter 20

**A/N i'll b camp most of the summer so this is the last update 4 a while**

The Boys are Back and There's Going to be Trouble Chapter 20

**Cammie's POV**

I got dressed and got a glass of water. After I downed the water a doctor came into my room with a blood pressure cuff** (A/N I don't know what it's called sorry)**needle,

syringe, test tubes, thermometer, and some other medical equipment. She took my blood pressure and my temperature. After that she shined the light in my eyes and my ears. Se

then tested my reflexes. Then she took my blood. After telling me to wait, she took the test tubes with my blood down to the lab. After half and hour, a nurse came in and told me I

was fine and could go. I went to my mom's office. She called, "Come in kiddo." before I could even knock. I walked in and closed the door behind me. She was at her desk looking at

some files. She looked up when the door closed. "You feeling better?" I nodded. She smiled, "Good."

I broke. I couldn't help it. I needed to tell someone what I was really feeling. "Mom, I'm scared. They've almost gotten me 5 times now, when I was in the company of spies

and secret service agents. They're too powerful. I'm not sure if I'll always be able to avoid getting hurt and kidnapped by them. I'm scared Mom. I'm scared." By this point I was

starting to cry. My mom just walked over and held me, comforting me. "It'll be okay kiddo. It'll be okay. You're safe now. You'll stay safe. I promise." We sat on the couch, my mom

stroking my hair. "Kiddo, I promise you, we will do whatever it takes to keep you safe." "No one can keep me safe. As long as the Circle of Cavan is out there, I will never be safe." My

mom just held me. "Kiddo, I know. And don't feel ashamed about being scared. Everyone is scared at some point in their lives, even spies." My mom and I just sat there holding each

other until it was time for lunch. We shook away the emotional moment we had and put on a cool, calm, and collected façade, then went into the dining room. I sat down and soon

was between Bex and Zach, with Macey next to Bex, Liz across from me, Grant across from Bex and Jonas next to Liz. Zach took my hand and squeezed it under the table. All

through lunch everyone just chatted and laughed. The rest of the school day was a bit of a blur.

After the last class of the day was over I slipped into the room where we found the note that lead us to Zach in Roseville's town square. Where we found the key to translating my

father's journal. Where, months after that, Zach and I kissed, and he told me we should run away. Stay off the grid. Which I did, but without him. He found me there. Of course he

did. "Gallagher Girl," he said, creeping towards me, cautiously, as if I was a bomb that would go off at any second. "Are you okay?" I whipped around. "No, I'm not okay. I'll _never_ be

okay. They're after me. They won't stop until they get me. And she's you mother Zach." A dark look grew across his face, "I know. Don't remind me." I walked closer to him. "We'll

probably have to kill her at some point. So what's going to happen? What if it's up to you to kill her, and you can't? Or what if you _are_ able to kill her, what happens to you

afterwards? What if you can't deal with the fact that you killed your own mother? Or what if I kill her? What happens to us if that happens? I can't go off the grid to get them away

from me. I already tried that. It didn't work. And they keep finding me. They keep getting so close to capturing me. And I still don't know what happened to my dad exactly. All I

know is the circle had something to do with it. We know languages and culture and explosives, and a billion other things. But the truth is we don't really know _anything_. If we did, I

would have all the answers to everything I need and want to know. But we don't. So I don't. No one does. And if they do, they're not the good guys. Zach they ones with the answers

aren'-" and then, before I could say another syllable, he kissed me. He kissed me deeper than we've ever kissed before. When we pulled apart he looked down at me. "Gallagher Girl,

I promise you, you'll stay safe. And we'll find the answers. I would give my life to keep you safe. I'll do anything for you. I love you." And then I pulled his lips to mine. We kissed for

5 minutes straight without taking a breath, our arms wrapped around each other. When we finally stopped kissing Zach walked me to my room so I could start my homework before

dinner. Just so I wouldn't have too much to worry about this weekend.

The next morning we were allowed to go into town, with added precautions of course. I had trackers in my earrings, gloves, scarf, shoes, ponytail holder, bag, phone, watch and

stomach. And there were hidden cameras and bugs in everyone's clothes and throughout town. Every single person going into town had panic buttons (disguised to blend in of

course). Macey, Bex, Liz, Josh, Grant, Jonas, Zach, and I all went into the diner for lunch after walking around for a bit. After we sat down and ordered our drinks, the bell above the

door rang. And just our luck, who should walk in but Dylan and his cronies. They sauntered over to our table, some giving us the Gallagher Glare and some with taunting and teasing

smiles on their faces. After a quick nod to Josh, Dylan turned to the rest of us. Noticing my arm in a sling, he mockingly asked, "Oh, did the poor little rich girl hurt herself sat

Daddy's fancy ski house?" "I wasn't skiing. I was hiking in South America." "Oh, did your daddy get sick of you and ship you off to another continent so he wouldn't have to deal with

you?" Zach gave him a death glare, "Shut up and go away. _Now._ Unless you want to have a broken arm. And I'm a black belt." Dylan said, "Whatever." and he and his posse scurried

off. We all turned to look at Josh. He noticed us staring and asked, "What?" It was Bex who asked what we all were thinking, "How the bloody hell were you ever friends with that

bloody idiot?" Josh just shrugged.

After lunch all of us, minus Josh, decided to go back to school. Once we got back, Liz and Jonas headed for the science labs, Bex and Grant made their way to the P&E barn, Macey

went back to our room to study for a test she had coming up and Zach and I walked around the school for a bit. After about 10 minutes of walking, Zach and I ducked into the room

we were in yesterday to kiss some more. "I love you, Blackthorne Boy." I whispered when we finally pulled apart. "I love you too, Gallagher Girl." I walked towards the door, "Come

on." "What?" "I figured we should go check on the 2 mad scientists to make sure they haven't blown anything up or spilled chemicals on themselves." He nodded, "Good idea."

We went to the science lab, there was smoke clearing and Liz looked frazzled, I gasped. "Liz, what happened?" "I tripped while holding chemicals and they landed in a solution that

doesn't really go well with them." "Are you okay?" "We're both fine." "Good." Zach and I walked out the door. Right into Bex and Grant. Bex saw the smoke and exclaimed, "What

bloody happened?" I rolled my eyes, "Do you even have to ask?" "Liz?" "Yes."

We heard footsteps coming in our direction, and we suddenly saw Mr. S standing there in front of us. He had a small smile on his face, "Mr. Goode, Ms. Morgan, just the people I was

looking for. We found the circle's main base of operations. And more importantly, Mr. Goode, your mother." Zach got the same expression he always got when he was reminded of his

mother. "She's going to be hard to catch." I was surprised by the words that came out of my mouth next, "No she won't. There is no real emotion behind her need and want to

capture me. She only wants me so she can keep the circle alive. And the circle's only purpose is power and money. We're after her because you all care about me, and I _need_ to

know what happened to my father." I took a deep breath, "That day, at Blackthorne, I could have easily killed her. It didn't matter that I was near the edge of the waterfall, or that

she had more training and far more experience than me, I could have killed her. It was because I was full of grief and fear and rage. Emotions can make a spy better and stronger. No

matter what they're up against." I looked around at everybody, "We can do this."


	23. Chapter 21

The Boys are Back and There's Going to be Trouble Chapter 21

**soo sorry i haven't updated in 4ever super busy  
><strong>

**Cammie's POV**

Everyone turned to me, stunned and impressed by my words. I turned away and walked towards the library. Liz's voice rang out behind me, "Where are you going?" Without turning

around I called back, "The library, we have to work." I went and grabbed all of the books on the circle I could find. 5 minutes later, I felt a presence of people around me. I looked up,

"Grab a book and start reading." My roommates obeyed immediately.

SKIP TO FEBRUARY

"Hey Gallagher Girl." "Hey yourself Blackthorne Boy." "So, what are you doing Saturday night?" "Nothing, why?" "You'll see." And with that, he shot me a smirk and walked away.

LATER THAT DAY

"So, what are you doing with Zach Saturday night?" Macey asked. "I have no idea." "UGH." "Why are you so annoyed?" "Because I need to plan your outfit." Macey turned to stalk

out of the room. "Where are you going?" Liz asked. "To find out what Zach is planning for Saturday."

**Zach's POV**

"Zachary Goode, what are you doing with Cammie Saturday night? I need to plan her outfit." Macey burst into my room. "Well hello to you too Macey. We're good thanks for asking.

And of course you can come in, thanks for knocking first." Jimmy quipped. I chuckled, poor kid, he's going to die. Macey stamped over to him. "I am having a fashion issue. If you

want to keep those hands of yours, I suggest you shut up. Got it?" Josh gulped. "Got it." "Well Macey if you must know, first Grant and I are taking Bex and Cammie to play laser tag

while Liz and Jonas do whatever he's planning. Then we're giving them a series of clues to lead them to dinner." Macey scoffed, "Laser tag? That's what your doing on Valentine's

day?" "And dinner." Grant protested. Then he got a shocked look on his face. "Wait, Valentines Day. Shit. Zach, we can't take them to laser tag on Valentine's Day." "Fine. We skip the

laser tag. Just do the scavenger hunt. But we're _not_ making it easy. We are spies." "Great." Macey nodded. "Now Grant and Jonas, go ask them out. _Now._"

**Bex's POV**

A envelope addressed to me slid under the door. I opened it up.

_Bex, will you go out with me on Saturday night?_

_ -Grant_

_p.s. this note will self destruct in 10 seconds._

It took me 8 seconds to read the note. I dropped the note a millisecond before it exploded. The explosion ruined Macey's pedicure. "Bex, your boyfriend is going to die." Macey

sprinted downstairs. Cam, Liz, and I raced after her. By the tiShe me we caught up with her, she had Grant practically peeing himself. "Grant Newman, you are going to die. Your

stupid note ruined my pedicure." She had Grant by the shirt.

"Macey," I cried, "let go." She released him. My roommates left. I motioned to Zach, Jonas, and Josh. "Leave please." They obeyed. I stepped closer to Grant. "I'd love to go out with

you Saturday night." I gave him a smile.

**Liz's POV**

Jonas shuffled over to me. "Uh Liz." "Yes, Jonas." "Will you go out with me Saturday?" He blushed. So did I. "Of course. I would love to."

SATURDAY AFTERNOON

**Cammie's POV**

Macey had me tied to a chair while she did my hair and makeup. She had me wearing foundation, mascara, and lipgloss. I drew the line at eyeliner. "Nuh uh. You are not going near

my eyeballs with a pencil." She protested, but I threatened to throw out her makeup case. She was now doing some painful thing with my hair. She braided half of it, and put that

part into a bun. She then flat ironed the rest of it. Bex and Liz started to go through my closet to find me something to wear. Macey stopped them. "Don't bother, I got outfits for all

of you." She pulled them out and tossed them to Bex, Liz, and me. Mine was a silver party dress with a ruffle at the bottom and a dark pink ribbon below the chest, with a black

jacket and a pair of black strappy heels. Bex had a dark purple dress with a strappy back, showing off her muscles and tan skin and very similar to the one she wore in 10th grade for

the ball, a pair of high silver heels, and a black and silver shawl. Liz had a very pale pink long sleeved dress that looked like it was made for a princess, with a full skirt, and a pair of

flats. Macey heard the beep of a timer and pulled the curlers out of Bex's hair, and beautiful curls and waves tumbled down past her shoulders, framing her face. Since Liz's hair was

still in a bob, Macey couldn't do much with it, but she did stick a headband in. I checked the watch my grandma gave me for my birthday, and saw that it was 5:40, the guys were

planning on getting us at 6:00. "Guys, we better hurry up, the boys are picking us up soon." Macey smiled, "Wrong Cam, they aren't picking you up. Liz stared at her, "What do you

mean?" Macey handed her a slip of paper with some writing on it. Liz smiled, "It's a riddle." Macey nodded, "The guys left you clues you have to solve to get to dinner. Now go." We

checked the first clue.

15 MINUTES LATER

We were finally at the 12th, and last place, the parking lot. We looked around, we didn't see anybody. Bex huffed, "Well the bloody hell are they?" Suddenly a helicopter rose from the

lacrosse fields. Good thing Macey made us use that hairspray. The helicopter landed on the asphalt a few yards in front of us, and 3 blackthorne boys stepped out. "Hey," Grant called

out, "you coming or what?" We walked over to the helicopter. Zach reached his hand towards me, "Want some help getting on?" I smiled at him, "The day I ever need help with

something as simple as getting on a helicopter while wearing heels and a dress is the day I'm not a pavement artist." And I climbed on board, Zach right behind me. I could hear him

chuckling. After everyone got on Bex questioned, "So who's flying?" Grant smiled, "I am." I groaned. "Well, I guess I should tell my mom what I want my funeral to be like." "Hey,

I'm not that bad." "Just don't turn around in your seat, okay?" Miraculously, the helicopter ride was okay. An hour and a half later, the helicopter landed. Liz gasped as we saw the

New York skyline. We got off the helicopter and drove to a parking garage, and then walked to a beautiful restaurant at Times Square. It was amazing. After we finished dinner, the

boys led us to the Empire State building. The view from the top was breathtaking. I turned at smiled at Zach, "This is amazing Zach. I love you." "I love you too Cammie, and there's

something I want to give you." He pulled out a small box. About the same size that rings come in. "Uh Zach, what is that?" He popped the box open, "It's a promise ring." He slid it

on to my finger. "It's beautiful." And I pulled his lips to mine. After we finished our kiss, I hugged him and whispered in my ear, "I'll wear it when I can, but I'm going to have to take

it off before missions." He chuckled some, "I know Cam." I smirked at him. "You didn't call me Gallagher Girl, this must be serious." "Sure thing, Gallagher Girl." "And there goes the

serious." I grabbed his hand, "Come on, let's get Liz and Jonas before one of them falls off." "There are railings for a reason." "Well whoever put in those railings probably didn't

calculate for people as klutzy as Liz and Jonas." He smiled at me. We got everyone and went back to the mansion. When Bex, Liz, and I got up to our room Macey was lying on her

bed flipping through a magazine. "How was it?" Liz answered for us, "Perfect."


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N sorry it's been 4evah between school & stuff i didn't have much time**

The Boy's are Back and There's Going to be Trouble Chapter 22

**Cammie's POV**

Solomon walked into Cove Ops class the next Monday. "Ladies and Gentleman, since you are only 6 months before you begin your official work for whatever government agency you

choose, they would like to send you on a training and test op. This op will count for 75% of your final grade in this class. It will occur in 2 months, over your spring break. There is no

actual mission goal. Instead, you will have to solve several minor obstacles while still maintaining your cover. You will have to elaborate on your covers instead of having every little

detail decided for you. You will only be given names, physical appearances, and a little bit of basic information. The government would like too see more of your improvising skills, so

your covers will not be as detailed as usual."

**Operatives: Cameron "Cammie" Morgan & Zachary "Zach" Goode**

**Op Location: Paris, France**

**Cameron Morgan**

**Name: Naomi Derschlit**

**Hair: Wavy, Dark Blonde**

**Eyes: Robin Egg's Blue**

**Personal Information: Has been dating Liam Cheeves (Zachary Goode) for a year, anniversary will occur over spring break, half French (american father, French mother, born in france, moved when 1).**

**Zachary Goode**

**Name: Liam Cheeves**

**Hair: Dark Red**

**Eyes: Gray**

**Personal Information: Has been dating Naomi Derschlit (Cameron Morgan) for a year, anniversary will occur over spring break, comes from a very wealthy family**

I glanced over Bex's shoulder and saw that she and Grant were also assigned to Paris. After the bell rang, Bex and I went to COW. Mr. Smith walked into the room. "Okay, so for the

next 2 months, you will be split into groups according to where your test op is and you will be reviewing all the information you know about that locaton. In C&A, Madame Dabney

announced the same thing, but it was more focused on the culture and etiquette of that place. After class, we went upstairs. Macey pounced on me. "Cam, we are going shopping."

"Why?" "Because, when two teenagers have been dating for a year, they tend to, you know." She raised her eyebrows in a suggestive way. "Eww, Macey! No!" I threw my pillow at

her. Liz tossed me a bottle. Birth control. I turned to her. "Really, Liz? How did you even know about the op?" "I hacked into the files the other day and saw the op information. I

couldn't resist peeking at it."

The next week, the seniors got permission to go shopping for our missions. My roommates and I went to the van Liz had been working on. My mom called out to us, "Girls, I'm afraid

you can't take that. It's far too old and out of shape, no one from the civilians view of Gallagher would be caught dead in that in public." She was right, then my mom tossed us the

keys to her car. It was a sleek silver Lexus HS hybrid. **( A/N went on internet 2 find out expensive car models, to fit in w/ Gallagher's cover)**. "Thanks Mom." I ran to the

driver's seat before Bex could grab the keys from my hand. We were given permission to go to any mall within a 2 hour radius, so Macey told Zach, Jonas, Grant, and Josh to follow

us and she directed me to Tyson's Corner Mall. **(A/N it is a real mall. It has 3 food courts and over 100 stores and my older sister is in love with it. There are a lot of **

**designer stores.).** Once at the mall, Macey told the boys to go get clothes, and meet us at the 2nd food court in 3 hours. After she shooed the boys away, she turned to us. 2 hours

later, Bex, Macey, Liz, and I were carrying shopping bags from pretty much every designer store in the mall. Our muscles were aching. Bex turned to Macey. "I take back what I said

about shopping. It is a pretty good workout." Macey smiled, "We're not done yet." She led us to Everything but Water, a swimsuit store. After 20 minutes of looking, Macey picked out

bikinis for all of us. I let out a sigh of relief once we got out of the stores with another shopping bag each. Macey turned to me, "One more store." I mouthed a spew of French cuss

words. Macey led us to Victoria's Secret. "Macey, no. I am _not_ going to Victoria's Secret." "Too bad Cam. You're going anyway." Then she gave me a glare that makes my mother's

seem scary. I relented. Macey and Bex dragged me to a section with some very revealing lingerie. "No. no, no, no, no, no," I glanced over to a thong Bex was holding up, "and

definitely no." Bex gave me a smile that managed to be sweet and menacing at the same time. "Sorry, Cam, but you don't have a say." "Fine." 30 minutes later, I walked out with a

bag full with lacey pj's, underwear, and bras.

We went to the food court. We saw the boys with a table and 2 bags each. Their eyes widened at the amount of shopping bags we were each holding. Josh looked shocked. "Holy

crap, how did you afford all that?" Bex, Liz, and I tilted our heads towards Macey. We sat down at the table. Zach smirked when he saw mu Victoria's Secret. I glared at him. "Not a

word. Macey and Bex forced me."


	25. Chapter 23

The Boys are Back and There's Going to be Trouble Chapter 23

**2 Months Later**

Bex and I grabbed our suitcases and headed downstairs to meet Grant and Zach. I was in skinny jeans, flats, and a t-shirt that said "Boys Lie. Evidence Doesn't" with a small black

vest over it. Bex was in wedges and a long gray tunic with black leggings. Zach and Grant were in jeans and polo shirts. Zach nodded at me, "Nice shirt Gallagher Girl." I gave him a

small half smile. "Let's go, I didn't get up at 8 o'clock to miss our flight." We went to the limo. When we got to the airport, we found out we were in first class. Once the flight took off,

I tilted my chair back and closed my eyes.

"Naomi, Naomi," I cracked open my eyes. "What do you want Cleo?" **(A/N aka Bex)**. "We're here." I stretched my arms. "I must have really been tired." "Yup." I unbuckled and

grabbed my carry-on bag.

As we stepped off the plane we all did our best to speak French with American accents, as opposed to French ones. It was harder than I expected it to be, especially since I had to

inject the _teeniest _bit of a French accent. Once off the plane, we went to baggage claim. **(A/N I have no idea how flying 2 a foreign country works, I've only been to Canada, **

**and we drove).** After we got our bags, we saw a man holding a sign with our names on it. We greeted him in the basic French Bex and I learned as kids. Hearing my mixed accent,

the man gave me an odd look. In fluent French, I explained to him I was half French and was actually born in the south of France. He nodded and started speaking in French. I

translated to everyone else. We got into the car and were driven to our hotel.

We walked into the lobby, It was beautiful. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and granite counter at the check in desk. There was a marble floor and

old-fashioned accents everywhere. Zach went to check in, because the reservations were under his "name." The girl at the check in desk, who appeared to be a few years older than

us, gave him a flirty smile and batted her eyelashes. I shot her such an annoyed glare that she was lucky Dr. Fibbs hadn't finished his "looks can kill" prototype. Bex leaned in and

said in a low voice, "Wow Naomi, possessive much?" I shot her a look. "Ha ha, real funny Cleo." Zach handed us our room keys. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks

babe." We picked up our bags and headed to our room. When we walked in I gasped. We had gotten a 2 bedroom suite, with a big common room in the middle and a flat screen TV,

with a minibar, and a huge bathroom, with a Jacuzzi tub. Not to mention we had an amazing view of the Eiffel Tower.

Later that night, we decided to get dressed up and go to a club. I slipped on a short navy blue cocktail dress and knee high boots with 3-inch heels. Bex got in a pair of dark torn

skinny jeans, silver 4-inch heels, and a dark pink tube top with a thick black belt and a square rhimestone buckle. When we got to the club we ordered drinks and went on the dance

floor. After a while I went to the bathroom. When I came back some drunk guy grabbed my arm, "Hey, you're hot." He was American. I could smell the beer on his breath. "Ugh, let

go of me." "No thanks, pretty lady, you might run away." He leaned in and tried to kiss me. I got a can a pepper spray out of my purse. "Aagh." He dropped my arm. I stalked off. I

hid my smile as I realized that was probably my first test. I hoped whatever CIA agent I pepper sprayed didn't mind, and that I wasn't assigned on a mission with him. As I came

back, I saw Grant in a fist fight with some guy I don't remember seeing when we walked in. I ran over to where Zach and Bex were just watching, dumbfounded. "Liam, what is going

on?" "Well, this dude started hitting on Cleo, and Ben" **(A/N aka Grant)** "got pissed and next thing I knew, they were fighting." "Well go and do something, don't just stand there

like an idiot." He went and grabbed Grant's arm and dragged him away. "Come on buddy, let's go." Grant didn't want to, but we managed to drag him back to the hotel.

When we got back to the suite, Zach gave us a slightly panicked look. He motioned for us to come closer. "I think the guy Ben was fighting with might be part of the circle. I think I've

seen him before." I closed my eyes and imagined him headless, his build was eerily similar to one of the people we found on MI6's website listed as a traitor. I opened my eyes. "We

need to call my mom. Now." After we sent a coded message to my mom, I sat down and closed my eyes. I guess the worry on my face showed, because next thing I knew, Zach's

arms were around me. "It will be okay Naomi. I promise you it will be okay."

I nodded and hugged him. "I'm going to get ready for bed." I went to open my suitcase and I could barely contain my scream. Macey had only packed the pj's she got for me at

Victoria's Secret. I grabbed the least revealing one, a long pink nightshirt with "Let's Go Crazy" on it in big black letters. I put my clothes into the 2 of the four drawers and then I

went to brush my teeth in the huge bathroom. When I walked back into the room, I saw Zach in just a pair of pj pants. No shirt. I tried to not let my jaw drop. But damn, the boy had

abs. He smirked when he saw my face. "Like what you see?" I hit him, "Shut up." He rubbed his arm and smiled at me, "You know you love me." I smiled at him. "Well…" "Haha." He

walked over and scooped me in his arms, bridal style. I started laughing, "Aw, well that's just not fair." He smiled, "I don't know, seems pretty fair to me." I smiled and wrapped my

arms around his neck. "I love you, Liam." "Love you too Naomi." And then we kissed, and fell onto the bed. I pulled away, "Time for bed, I'm beat." He pouted, "Aw come on." I hit

him playfully, "You're such a guy." "I know, we wouldn't be dating if I wasn't."

The next morning, I woke up to tugging on my arm. "Get up Naomi." I cracked open my eyes. "Ugh, I'm up you can stop it Cleo." "Good. Now get out of bed and get dressed. We're

exploring the city today." "Fine, but get out." Bex walked out and I opened my drawers. I picked out a pink top with a blue and red design, khaki shorts, gray converse, and I grabbed

my purse, watch, and sunglasses. After I brushed my teeth and we had a quick breakfast, we set out. Our first stop was Sceaux, located just outside of Paris. It was one of the most

amazing places I have ever seen. After spending a few hours there, we went back into the city and to the Champs-Élysées. We were walking around when a gun was suddenly

pressed up against Bex's head. "Move a muscle and she gets it," he said in French. "Now give me your purse." Bex feigned a scared expression. She actually started silently crying.

Slowly, Grant crept up behind the guy. Then when he was distracted, Grant hit him in the head with his shoe. He fell to the ground. Bex threw her arms around him and we went back

to the hotel.


	26. Chapter 24

The Boys are Back and There's Going to be Trouble Chapter 24

**sorry it took so long to update. really busy. there is a gallagher girls website going up on the 5th. i can't wait. it's going to have short stories in Bex's, Liz's, Macey's and Zach's POV's about their summer breaks. found out about it on Ally Carter's website.  
><strong>

**Cammie's POV**

The next night was mine and Zach's "anniversary" and he was taking me someplace special. Bex and I spent the entire day shopping and digging through my suitcases. We finally

picked out a pink dress with black banding, black peep toe heels with bows on them, a gray clutch purse, heart earrings and a black wrap bracelet **(link 2 outfit on profile.). **After I

got my outfit on Bex straightened and then lightly curled my hair and put light pink lip-gloss, smoky gray eye shadow, some light eyeliner and clear mascara. When I walked into the

shared living area of the suite Zach's eyes went really wide. "Wow, Naomi, you look amazing." I shot him a playful smile, "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." He smiled at me

and held out his arm, "Shall we." I giggled a bit, "We shall." Zach led me out of the room and down to the lobby and out of the hotel. We went to an amazing restaurant. Dinner was

amazing and then we decided to take a walk around Paris. It was beautiful, with the lights on the streets and the Eiffel Tower all lit up. We stopped at an ice cream stand and got

some. We decided to take the long way to the hotel, winding through a park. **(A/N I've never been 2 paris, I kno nothing about the geography, so don't think I do I have **

**kno idea if any of these descriptions r right). **We got back to the hotel."This is amazing. The stars are so beautiful tonight. "Eh, they're okay. You're prettier. And speaking of you,

I have a present." "You didn't have to get me anything." "I know. I wanted to." "You're a big sap." He just smiled at me and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it. Inside

was a beautiful white gold ring. I put my hand to my mouth, "Oh my god. What is this?" "It's a promise ring. I'm not promising to marry you just yet, but it means I promise I will

always be good to you. As long as I live. I love you, Naomi" "Oh my god. I love it. I love you." He slipped it on to my finger and I pulled him inside. "Whoa, why are you pulling me so

hard." "Because I really want to kiss you right now but I don't want to do it in front of all these people." We got into the express elevator and went up to our suite. **A/N this next **

**part is rated M just in case** We went into the bedroom and started kissing intensely, falling onto the bed, our hands tangled in each others hair. I took off his jacket and unbuttoned

his shirt, while he slipped my dress over my head. While I was unzipping his pants, he started planting kisses on my neck. We melted into each other. My eyes fluttered open the next

morning and I saw Zach laying next to me, arms behind his head, starting up at the ceiling. "Good morning Liam." He turned to me and smiled, planting a kiss on my lips. "Good

morning gorgeous. Have a good night? "Yeah. You?" "Definitely." I glanced at the promise ring on my finger. "Like it?" "Yeah. And I'm holding you to this ring." "I wouldn't expect

anything less." I went to my drawers and grabbed some clothes and put them on. Zach followed suit.

* * *

><p>We went into the common room, where Bex and Grant were making out on the<p>

couch. I snuck over and whistled loudly right into their ear. Grant screamed like a girl and fell off the couch. Bex and Grant smirked when they saw us, "So Naomi, how was _your_

night?" I blushed. "Good. Fine. How was yours?" "Fine. But someone was making a lot of noise; it was coming from the direction of your bedroom, kept me up half the night. 'Til

about 1:30." I blushed even deeper while Grant just started shaking with silent laughter. I just glared at him. "Shut up." We left the room and went to get breakfast. On our way to

the café, I thought I saw a glimpse of red hair, pale skin and a tall, graceful looking woman. I sucked in a breath sharply. Zach looked over at me, "Something wrong?" "No." I noticed

Bex staring at me intently, and I could tell from the expression in her eyes she didn't believe me. After breakfast, we went back to the hotel and Bex pulled me aside. "I know what

you saw Naomi, we have to tell the guys and your mom." Of course, she said this all in a special code we had to make up for our final project for our Concealment of Covert

Information class in 8th grade. When we told the guys I saw Zach's facial expression harden. Afterwards I called my mom on my school issued cell phone. While I was doing that, Bex

called Liz and had her and Jonas pull up access to the circle's database. 5 minutes later the first bit of info came in. I sucked in my breath as I read. There were COC members

flocking into Paris from all over the globe. We looked at Zach, "They have a base here. A big one." I looked at everybody, "We can't wait. CIA won't be here until tomorrow afternoon

at the earliest. MI6 won't be here 'til late tonight, and even then it's only a few of them. I can't sit here and wait. We have to do something." Zach shook his head, "No. It's a trap.

She's an amazing spy, she wouldn't let someone catch even a glimpse of her real face or hair while outside of a Circle base if she wasn't luring them in. We can't." "Blackthorne Boy,

we have to. I found some answers this summer, but I still don't know if my father is still alive. I need to know. This could lead me to the answer. And I can't let the circle run free

anymore. I need to end this, once and for all." Zach closed his eyes and sank down onto the couch. When he looked back at me, his eyes were filled with emotions I never before saw

in them. Longing, anger, regret, sadness, and something I never thought I would see in Zach Goode's eyes, _worry._ "Gallagher Girl, please, we need back up. We can't go in alone,

we'd just be going into our death. What happened in the tombs, in Boston, in D.C., that was nothing compared to what the Circle is capable of. We're good, but there's only four of

us, we just can't. I'm the only one with a chance of not being tortured and/or killed should we be captured, and I couldn't stand watching any of you go through that. Please,

Gallagher Girl, just wait for a few hours. Please." "Okay. I'll wait." "Thank you." I sat down on the couch next to Zach. "It's not your fault Liam. Your mother I mean. It's not your

fault. I just thought you should know that. I will never ever blame you for your mother's actions or the circle. I know you can't do anything about it." I got up and started to leave.

"Naomi, wait." I turned around and Zach pulled me onto the couch again. "I just want you to know, no matter what happens, I will always love you. Please remember that." "I will. I

promise. And same goes for me."


	27. Chapter 25

The Boy's are Back and There's Going to be Trouble Chapter 25

**A/N: first off, I would just like 2 say I'm sorry it took so long 2 update, I've been super busy w/ school and then exams and stuff and I hate 2 do this, but I think I need to implement a review policy, I was just looking at the traffic & # of reviews for this story and here's the break down: I have least a few hundred visitors each month, but I've only gotten 49 reviews total since I published my story, and I kno 4 a fact I accept anonymous reviews, so now I'm gonna need least 3 reviews per chapter b4 I update, b/c while I know that I have a ton of people visiting my story, not that many reviews makes me feel like my story isn't even worth critiquing, or u guys just don't feel like it, etc. I would really appreciate the constructive criticism**

The next day everyone started to arrive. We met in a private room in a restaurant. All the other seniors came, along with my mom, Aunt Abby, the Baxter's, some of my parent's friends

from the CIA, some of the MI6 agent's that helped keep watch on me winter break of junior year, Mr. S and, unfortunately, Townsend. We laid out the blueprints of the Circle's base.

"Okay," I said, pointing to the vents in the blueprint, "Bex , Anna, and I will go into the vents in the second floor and spy on them. Grant, Macey, and MI6 will be on the perimeter. Zach,

Abby, CIA, Courtney, Kim, Mick, Jessica, Tina. Nick , and Mr. S will be on the inside. Everyone but Zach will be hiding. Zach and Mr. S will be the distraction, he will distract Mts. Goode

and the guards while everyone else takes out as many agents as possible. Solomon, you may have to honeypot Mrs. Goode. Yes, I know what happened when you first me, don't ask

me how, because I won't say." Mr. S turned red, there's a sight I never expected to see, I continued, "Jonas, Liz, Josh, Townsend, my mom, and everyone on the R&D track will be in

various vehicles and buildings somewhat close to the base, but not too close. They will be watching the cameras and hacking the comms and security systems of the base. They will also

have comms to connect with us. While everyone else is being distracted, Bex, Anna, and I will be dropping into their main office and getting their files and disks. From what I've seen,

there is a cage around their most important files, very similar to the one Anna shimmied through during our cove-ops midterm sophomore year. Everyone got it?" Everyone nodded.

"Cammie, I refuse to be stuck monitoring, I owe it to your father to help you with this." "Mom, no. It's too dangerous." "Exactly, you're still a teenager Cammie. You haven't even

graduated yet. I am helping you with this. You are my daughter, and I am not letting you go in without me. And that's final." 'Fine." After we finished the meeting, we all went to gather

supplies. Macey bought boots for all the females and hid knifes in the heels. Liz and Jonas worked on making more rings like the one Zach made me and making more comms units. The

blackthorne boys got stun guns, hand guns, and throwing stars. Bex and I got mini explosives, and skeleton pass keys that looked like credit cards. We handed out everything to

everybody, and we finalized our plans. We were ready. "Ok everyone, we go in tomorrow. Meet at the predetermined point." After everyone left, Zach, Grant, Bex, and I went to our

hotel. Zach and I went to our room. "Gallagher girl, just in case I don't come back from this mission, I want you to have this." He pressed a thin rope necklace with a revolutionary

war bullet on it into my hand. "I found this with my dad when I was a kid, before he left and I got sucked into this life. I never go anywhere without it, to remind me that not both my

parent's were bad." "Zach I can't take this. I-" "Yes you can Ca-." "No, I can't take this, because I refuse to think that there's a chance that either of us won't survive." "Cam, we

can't act that everyone and everyone will always turn out fine. You should know that better than anyone." I sighed, "Zach, please I need to believe it. I need to believe it, I need to, I

can't go through with this without it. Just once in my life, I would like to be naive, to not know that there's always a chance someone I love will come home in a body bag, or they

may not come home at all." By now I was sobbing. Zach lifted my head up so my eyes would meet his. "Gallagher girl, please, listen to me. I need you to listen to me. Don't you

realize that everyone wants what you want. To be able to be naive. But we can't Cammie, we know what goes bump in the night, and we know how to fight it. And once you know

that, there's no going back. No matter how much you want to. So, I'm begging you, just take the necklace. I need you to, for me. Just knowing that you have something just in case,

to remember me by. Hopefully you won't need to keep it, but just in case. Please." "OF course." "Good." Then, before I knew what was happening, Zach was wrapping me in his arms

and kissing me. I kissed back. Though we didn't speak after we pulled apart, one look into his eyes, and I knew he was thinking the same thing I did. _"I hope I never lose you."_

**Sorry it's so short, but I felt I had to give u guys something, and this was what came out. I just had surgery and am lying in bed, so that's why I had time 2 do this 2:00 on a friday.  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 26

The Boys are Back and There's Going to be Trouble Chapter 26

**A/N, thanks 4 the reviews, but i am still implementing the 3 reviews per chapter policy. thanks 2 every1 who gave me good wishes about my surgery, though i am now allowed to walk w/o crutches again, but i do get to use the elevator at school for the next month, so that's kinda fun (and plus i get to leave each class a few minutes early to avoid the rush in the hallways, so there is always a silver lining,(if you haven't figured out by now, I tend to be an optimist)). Oh, and just need to brag about this, I somehow have an A in english right now. (if you guys knew how tough my english teacher grade's writing assignments and how much crap we have to do for books, you'd understand why I'm happy about this, but of course there's only a handful of grades in their, and there are 2 more grades she hasn't put into the grading system yet that probably will have a big impact on my grade, so god knows what happens then). Anyway, here's another chapter of my story, and sorry about the long AN. **

We woke up the next morning and got ready for what might possibly the most important mission in my life. We got dressed and went to our predetermined meeting place. After going

over the plan one more time, we turned on our comms units and got in our untrackable vehicles to go to just outside the circle base. The R&D kids and Townsend stayed in the vans

and hacked the security system so it looked like all was normal on camera and no alarms would go off when we entered the base. Right before, we left, Zach dipped me and kissed

me, just like he did Sophomore year. It didn't seem to matter that my classmates, a teacher, my aunt, my mother, and agents we may have to work with one day were right there. All

that mattered was we were about to embark on a very dangerous mission, and we didn't know who would come out alive, and this might be the last time we were together. When we

finally pulled away from each other, I was blushing, "Let's go." Everyone else snuck into the grounds and hid. Liz and Jonas memorized the patterns of the guards and told us when to

move. When we got to just outside the building, Macey, Grant and MI6 hid. Everyone else besides Bex, Anna, and I snuck inside. Bex, Anna, and I quickly attached our new climbing

gear to the wall near the vent. Once in, we popped in our night vision contacts and examined our maps to find out where the room with their files was. After checking there was no

one in there (which there wasn't, you'd think they'd have better security), we sprayed hairspray to check for lasers. There were, After carefully removing the grate cover, Bex shot a

little deactivation device to the control box. The lasers disappeared. We dropped down onto the floor, but the second we did, alarms went off. Shit. We suddenly heard footsteps. Bex

and I looked and each other, and we both had the exact same thought. _"Anna."_ We both knew that Anna might be better in the field than anybody thought she would be, but she still

would never be able to safely fight off those big goons the circle would surely send after us. Bex and I sprung into action, and put Anna's rappelling hook in reverse. "Anna, GO!" "But

Cam-" "We don't have time, GO! I've seen those goons before, and they'll snap you like a twig." Anna scrambled away just as two big goons appeared, along with Mrs. Goode. "Well,

look who decided to drop in." Her goons grabbed Bex and I, but we weren't going down without a fight. I elbowed my goon in the gut, and then elbowed him in the groin. Hard. He

doubled over in pain. Bex got her goon to release her, then flipped him over. We slapped napotine patches on them. Then we pushed a rolling chair towards Mrs. Goode and knocked

her over. Then we ran. When we got into the hallway, we saw a sight no one ever wants to see. People, captured. Two more goons grabbed us from behind. Mrs. Goode came into the

hallway. "You really thought you could beat me?" "Let them go." "Why should I?" "Let them go. You can have me, but let everyone else go. This is my fight, not theirs." Zach, Bex, Mr.

Solomon, my mom, and I let out a noise of indignation at this. "Now, why would I do that? I haven't seen my son in almost a year. Oh, and we can't forget my ex-best friend from

school." I whipped my head around to look at my mom. The look on her face was indescribable. I turned back around. "LET THEM GO! I DON'T GIVE A CRAP IF YOU TAKE ME, BUT

FREE THEM!" She seemed unfazed by my screaming. I then heard Zach saying something I really didn't want to hear. "No. Let Cammie go, take me instead, Mother." She gave a

sickly sweet obviously fake smile, "Ahh, how sweet. I have a better idea, how about I take both of you?" "NO!" Zach and I both said, but I suspected we both meant it about each

other. "Aww, young love, well I'll make sure your cells are right near each other. And speaking of love, I'm sure you'd like to see your husband again Rachel." "He's dead, you made

sure of that," my mom sneered. "I wouldn't be so sure of that." She snapped her fingers and the goons dragged my mom, Zach and I away. Mrs. Goode sighed, "The rest of you can

go, I don't really care." Bex started to open her mouth to protest, but one of the CIA agents covered her mouth. Everyone else just hightailed their asses out of there, their facial

expressions the most odd mixes of fear, relief, grief, and determination. We were lead to our cells. Zach was placed in one right next to me. "I'm so, so sorry Gallagher Girl." "It's not

your fault." "No, I shouldn't have let you do this." "Zach, you wouldn't have been able to stop me. _No one_ would have been able to stop me." "It's just, I can't stand that your sitting

in a cell, because of my _mother,_ and I can't do anything about it." "Zach, please, stop beating yourself up over this. It's not your fault." I reached out and took his hand, "I promise

you, it's not your fault."


	29. Chapter 27

The Boys are Back and There's Going to be Trouble Chapter 27

**Zach's POV**

The next morning, I was woken up at 7:30 am by a guard. "Get up if you want food." I groaned and rolled out of

bed. "Great. Now can you get out?" "You're a prisoner, you can't get me out of your cell." I smirked, "Wanna bet?

I'm a prisoner, but I'm still your bosses son. I know the weaknesses of every single person on this base. So, get

out, now." I gave him the same smirk my mom uses when she wants to scare someone and he scrambled out.

"Nice job." I turned, "Thanks. So, how'd you get in here?" "I walked out of my cell and into your cell. It's not that

hard." "How'd you get past the guard?" "I threatened to grab a jump rope from the gym." "Nice." "So, what is there

to do around here?" "If you're a circle member, a lot, if you're a captive, it depends. I think we're not going to be

tortured, because if we were, we would have been woken up with a slap or a knife or something like that. I think

there's a library around here somewhere." "So, let's go Blackthorne Boy." Right then my stomach growled. Cammie

giggled. "I guess we should get food first." "That would be a good idea." We walked out of my cell and over to Mrs.

Morgan's. "Mom, we're getting breakfast, you coming?" "Yes." Mrs. Morgan emerged from her cell, looking even

more tired than she did the day after Cammie went missing. We started for the cafeteria, but Cammie stopped in

her tracks, a look of shock on her face. Mrs. Morgan followed her gaze and looked like she was about to faint.

Cammie cautiously walked over to a man with hair the same color as hers, with Mrs. Morgan following. Cammie

took a breath and asked, "Dad?" The man turn around and his eyes lit up, which was promptly followed by a look of

sadness and worry. "Cammie?" He smiled and gave her a huge hug. "Cammie! I've missed you so much. But what

are you doing here?" "It's a long story." "How are you? Well, before this. How's your mother?" "Mom's here too."

Cammie stepped back. "Rachel." Mr. Morgan's face was now streaked with tears. He and Mrs. Morgan hugged and

were about to kiss when Cammie coughed. "Daughter who rather not be even more scarred for life than she

already is here." I chuckled at that. Cammie's parents then seemed to notice me. "And who's this?" Mr. Morgan

asked. For one of the first times in my life I was actually somewhat scared of someone. "Uh, dad, this is my uh

boyfriend. Zach." I stuck my hand out, "Nice to meet you sir." "You too. I wish it was under better conditions." "Me

too." Mr. Morgan turned back to Cammie and Mrs. Morgan. "Anything else I should know?" "We better sit down.

This is going to take a while." The next several hours were spent with Mrs. Morgan and Cammie telling Mr. Morgan

everything from his 'funeral' to present day. Mr. Morgan chuckled when he heard about Cammie and Jimmy. He

started full blown laughing when he heard about Abby kissing Joe. "I would have loved to see Joe's face." "There

wasn't much to see Dad. He was pretty much blank." "That's a first."

**Cammie's POV**

Suddenly we heard a saccharine voice. "Oh, how sweet. Family time. It's good you are having such a good time,

because you're stuck here, and there's nothing you can do about it. And it's a good thing you have each other,

because you'll need support when we pick off your friends and colleagues, one by one." I gasped, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. And I will." "Why? You have us, we can't stop you anymore." "But they can. And I don't want them

to. So, the only way to do that is kill them." "WHY? Why are you doing this? What the fuck is wrong with you?" At

first, I thought it was me that was screaming, but then I realized that it was my mother. My calm, collected

mother. The person that was always a rock. The woman who I only saw cry a handful of times, and only once when

she knew I was there. My mother, one of the best spies I know, one of the best spies the CIA has ever known. My

headmistress. "Why Cassandra? How the hell could this happen to you? We were classmates, friends, sisters! I was

at the same table as you for six years, and I heard you swear to work for the cause of justice and light, for the rest

of your life! So, what the hell happened to you? To turn you into this hideous monster, who captures and hurts her

old friends and co-workers, who captures her son, his girlfriend, both who are kids who have barely started life,

who have so much left to give." "You wanna know why? The CIA let my mother die. They didn't even try to help

her. Then, I just get a new mother, just like that. Who thinks she can just take my real mother's place." "What are

you talking about?" "My mother died on a mission. It was a mission the CIA could have sent so many other people

on. But they chose her. And they didn't even send good back up! Her back up just let her die! And it was because

of the CIA. She got captured, and the director instructed her team to go back. To not even try to save her! Because

they didn't give a shit! Then, a year after she dies, my dad gets remarried. To another CIA agent. A woman who

just tried to take my mother's place. She was horrible!" "You have it wrong! I was doing the files for that mission.

There was no way to save her! By the time they figured out where she was, she was going to die anyway. She was

half-dead! If agents went to get her, they would have just died too! It was either let 1 agent die, or let 10 agents

die! And I know you're step mother! She was kind to you, you just couldn't see it." "You're lying. Now stop, you're

lucky I haven't killed you yet!" "Oh get over yourself, you vindictive bitch." "That's it!" Mrs. Goode screamed. She

pulled out a gun…

**A/N sorry for the cliffhanger, but I promise to update soon. And I'm almost the end of this story.**


	30. Chapter 28

The Boys are Back and There's Going to be Trouble Chapter 28

**A/N hi sorry 4 the long wait, I've been busy, but the good news is I am now on spring break. Also, I got my learner's permit last week Oh, and 4 any1 who has not finished ****Out of Sight, Out of Time**** I would recommend not reading the author's note the end of this chapter. Also, this story is coming to an end soon. :'( but I'm planning on writing another one that kinda goes with this one. **

**Cammie's POV**

My eyes went wide as I saw Mrs. Goode pull out a gun. Just before her hand reached the trigger, a huge mass came down from the ceiling and landed on her, knocking her out cold. I l

ooked up opened mouth as a slew of people rained down from the ceiling. I looked back to the figure that landed on Mrs. Goode. It was Mr. Solomon. He ran over and unlocked our cell.

He gasped when he saw my dad. I smiled, "Aren't we supposed to expect the unexpected?" "Very good Miss Morgan." Mr. Solomon finished unlocking the door and we hightailed it out of

the cell and towards the door. We ran past fallen circle members and as we ran the mass of agents grew. We made it past the doors and Bex attached what looked like Liz's new bomb

to the door. She pressed a button and we all sprinted for cover. Then there was a loud boom and the circle base erupted in flames. We smiled until we heard the noise of a gun being

cocked behind us. "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?" We turned around. Standing there was Catherine Goode. **(A/N I don't care about whatever I called **

**her b4, I know for a fact her name is Catherine b/c that's wat it said in gg5, so that it was I'm calling her from now on)** She had a gun pointed towards us. "No. You didn't

think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?" I couldn't help it, I laughed. There was nothing really joyful about it. "No. We're not idiots. You didn't think you could really hold us

that easily, did you?" "No." "Good, so we're on the same page." She narrowed her eyes at me, "I guess we are. It will make it easier when the CIA is filing their report." "Yes, it will."

She pointed her gun at me. "You didn't think I'd escape without a weapon, did you?" I pulled out my own gun. I heard a shot and felt a bullet skim my arm. "Ok, I didn't want to have to

use this, but, it looks like I will." I aimed my gun at her arm and fired. Direct hit. She clutched her arm in pain and dropped her gun. She then fell to the ground, unconscious. I tipped

the bullet with some of the napotine patch chemicals. "Is she dead?" Macey asked. "No. Just unconscious. The bullet was tipped with some napotine patch chemicals." Abby grabbed a

first-aid kit and cleaned and wrapped my cut. "What the bloody hell do we do now?" Bex asked when Abby finished.. "We take her to CIA prison and then we go back to Roseville, 

_Rebecca._" Zach said. Bex shot him a death glare. "You want to go, Goode?" "Sure thing, _Rebecca_." Right before Bex could lunge for Zach my mom pulled her back. "No way. I am still

your headmistress, and no fighting except during P&E and defense on missions. Got it?" They nodded. "Good." We handed off Mrs. Goode to the CIA agents, who boarded a CIA

helicopter to go back to Langley. All of the Mi6 agents minus the Baxter's and Townsend got in a few cars to get back to the MI6 headquarters. The rest of us were split up onto 2 private

jets, courtesy of Macey. **(A/N, let's pretend the private jet's are big enough to fit most of the senior class of Gallagher & the seniors from Blackthorne combined, I don't **

**know if there r private jets big enough to fit that many people, but for the sake of the story, there definitely r).** Agent Townsend and all of the seniors minus Bex, Macey,

Liz, Zach, Grant, Jonas and I got on one of the jets, and my roommates, Zach, Grant, Jonas, my parents, Abby, Mr. Solomon, the Baxters and I got on the other. When we got on the

plane, the adults all went to one group of seats and the kids went to another group of seats. We all sat down. Liz and Jonas pulled out their computers to hack into the CIA database.

"So, how are you feeling?" Zach asked me. "I honestly don't know." I said. "It's normal. Nice shot." "Thanks." "Kinda wished you went for the heart or head." "ZACH!" I exclaimed. The

adults turned their heads to look at us. "Mr. Goode, everyone knows you only kill someone _after_ you get all the information you need out of them. There is still plenty we don't know."

Mr. Solomon chided. "And after we get all the information we need?" "Talk to the CIA and see if they'll let you have the gun." Abby said. "Speaking of guns, where did you learn to use

one?" my dad asked. "The one I used to shoot Mrs. Goode with is the kind police and the U.S. secret service uses.. It's not that hard to pick up after you see all the shootings on TV. And

I saw Abby doing target practice when I was 10." "You taught my daughter to use a gun at 10 years old?" My mom yelled. Abby shrugged. "Technically she taught herself. And she

would have learned anyway." My mom just cradled her head in her hands in a "Oh my god" type of way. My dad rubbed her back while mouthing the words "Good job," to me. I cracked

a smile. After about an hour of us just doing whatever, Bex's parents got up and motioned for Bex and Grant to come with them to another area of the plane. Everyone else decided to

give them their privacy. Macey started giving herself a manicure, Liz and Jonas started working on a new firewall, and Zach and I started doing paperwork. Around 2 pm we landed at

the airport in a private area and boarded limos to go back to school. When my dad walked through the doors mouths dropped open everywhere. Professor Buckingham shooed all the

students back to their rooms and then my parents, Bex's parents and all the teachers crowded into my mom's office. My friends and I were about to go to the library to study when the

doors opened and in walked the director of the CIA. I had to stop my mouth from dropping open. I think my mouth dropped open a little bit when he started walking over to us. I

quickly closed it. The director stuck his hand out towards me. I realized just in time that he wanted me to shake it. "Ms. Morgan, I have heard wonderful things about you. Are you

feeling better after your mission?" "Thank you sir. And I am fine." "Great. I am very happy to hear that your father is alive and well. He is one of our best operatives." "He is." "Speaking

of your parents, could you please inform me where they are?" "In my mother's office, sir." "Thank you. And I am looking forward to having you and your friends come work for the CIA

next year." "We are very much looking forward to it sir." I said. He smiled at me and then turned and walked to my mother's office. My friends and I just stared after him. Macey finally

broke the silence. "Did that really happen, or did Liz drop something in the labs again?" "I think it was real Mace." I said. Her only response was "Wow." "Yup." "Do you think he'd let me

have the gun during the execution time if I was nice to him?" Zach asked. "Zachary Francis Goode!" I exclaimed. Everyone else started laughing. "Dude, your middle name is Francis?"

Grant managed to wheeze out. Zach glared at him, and then frowned at me. "How did you find out my middle name?" I smiled and stole his signature catchphrase. "Spy." He still

frowned at me, but he had a twinkle in his eye. "First revealing my middle name, now stealing my catchphrase, well, I think that deserves one of these." Then he swooped me in his

arms, but right before our lips touched, we heard a loud "Keep your hands off my daughter Zachary!" coming from my mom's office. Zach and I pulled away from each other, and

everyone else started laughing. I just glared at them. We headed back to our rooms to get some sleep.

**A/N so this is either the 2****nd**** to last or 3****rd**** to last chapter of this story. And 4 any1 who has finished ****Out of Sight, Out of Time**** , why does Zach's mom want the list **

**exactly? Does she want it so she can become part of the elite circle members or what? It's confusing me.**


	31. Chapter 29

The Boys are Back and There is Going to be Trouble Chapter 29

**A/N: hi. I would like 2 say I am so so sorry for taking so long to update. School and writer's block and crap.**

**Graduation (Cammie's POV)**

My mom called out names one by one as we climbed to the stage and collected our diplomas. We were having a graduation to assure

the non-spy parents that this was in fact a "normal" school. Liz's parents and sister, Bex's parents, and my dad were all sitting

together. Surprisingly, Macey's parents were sitting near them, instead of way off in a secluded corner like we all half expected them to.

The teachers were all sitting together. I glanced at them and caught Abby and Mr. S locking pinkies like a couple of teenagers. I nudged

Mace, who was sitting next to me **(Morgan and McHenry)**, and she turned around to see what I was pointing at, she then started

silently laughing when she saw Abby and Mr. S. After my mom finished calling our names, she said, "May I present to you the Gallagher

Academy class of 2012." We all tossed our caps in the air and cheered. My mom then announced, "We would like to invite all of the

graduates and their families and all staff to a celebratory graduation lunch in the grand hall." I found my roommates and we all went to

find our parents. Liz's little sister ran to her and gave her a huge hug. Macey's parents put on a rare and camera-ready show of

affection and hugged her while Macey made faces. Bex and I managed to keep a straight face, and lucky for us Liz didn't notice because

she has issues hiding her emotions. I glanced at my dad and I saw his eyes twinkling with laughter. I heard footsteps behind us and my

mom then appeared by my side. "Great job kiddo. I'm proud of you."

I hugged her. "Thanks mom."

My mom turned to my roommates. "Good job girls." My roommates thanked her. We all went to the grand hall along with the rest of my

class and their families. At the front of the hall I noticed lists with seating arrangements on them. My roommates, their families, my

parents, Abby, Solomon and I were all at the same table. We found our table and sat down. Introductions were made all around to

those who didn't know each other. Small talk was made, and then came the touchy and well-prepared for topic. The after high-school

plans. Lucky for us we were well prepared. We spent 2 days focusing on this in cove-ops and had 2 lunchtime seminars on it. The few

girls with out spy parents had even further discussions and lessons on it the entire Saturday before graduation. "So what are you girls

doing for college

"What do you suggest?" Macey asked.

Liz's mom got a smug smile on her face. "How about presents?"

My roommates and I started smiling.

"That works," Liz said.

My parents handed me a jewelry box, and I around the table I noticed my roommates getting varied envelopes or boxes from their

parents. I opened up my box and saw a beautiful silver heart locket with a "C" engraved into it. I opened it up; on one side was a

picture of my parents and I standing outside of Gallagher Academy on my first visit there, when I was 5. "I love this. It's amazing.

Thank you." I said. I hugged my parents.

"It's nothing," my dad said.

"Yup. Joe your parents and I chipped in for a better present. You'll get it in the fall." Abby said.

"I can't wait," I said.

"Well we also got you something else," my mom said.

"You didn't have to do that."

"It's no big deal," she said.

My dad handed me an envelope and I opened it up and pulled out a piece of paper.

_You are entitled to have one "friend" stay with you this summer._

I looked at my parents, "Does this mean what I think it means?" I asked

My parents nodded.

"Thank you." I said.

Bex leaned in, "What'd you get?"

I held up my necklace. "What'd you get."

Bex held up a charm bracelet. "This."

"That's pretty," Macey said.

"What did you get?" Liz asked.

Macey held up a check and a picture of a building. "Money and a building to start whatever business I may choose. What'd you get Liz?"

"I got a new lab set and a new watch that has a compass, calculator, coordinates, and a thermometer." **(A/N I have no idea if such watch exists).**

"I have to stay, this graduation is pretty good." Bex said.

"It's our graduation, and we have presents. Of course it's good," I said.

"Speaking of presents, what does that little piece of paper say?" Macey asked.

"I'll tell you later, promise." I said. "Right now, I think it's picture time."

The parents nodded. All of my classmates finished up and we went to take pictures. WE all took pictures for around a half hour, then it

was time for the entire graduating class to gather together for our class picture. We all gathered our arms around each other, and the

parents took the pictures. After our class pictures, the clumps of roommates gathered around with each other for pictures. My

roommates and I hugged each other, and our parents took the picture. I knew where I was keeping a copy.

**A/N: so that's the last chapter. The guest is Zach. If u want a story about the summer, tell me so, sorry if the ending sucked. Also, I'm gonna be gone for 5 weeks this summer, then when I get back I may help out w/ a campaign or in a delegate's office, so I'm not sure how often I can update stories. Thank to all people who reviewed and favorited and alerted this story. You were all great readers.**


End file.
